Controlling the Iron Heart
by Okinawa Angel
Summary: Moriko Suna is the civilian childhood friend of Kakashi. However, the emergence of two Akatsuki members forces out her kekkei genkai. When Sasori recognizes the kekkei genkai, he is determined to make her realize he pulls the strings. Kakashi/OC/Sasori
1. Birthday

Hey everybody!  
I know I should work on my five other Fan Fictions, but this story came to me and would not leave me alone... so I will write it out ^_^  
Do not forget to check out my profile for other stories and an update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or Hit the Floor by Linkin Park

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Birthday

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Hit the Floor – Linkin Park  
Reason: The feelings the Moriko has suffered through while growing up and her personal battles. A glimpse of her feelings are shown when about to be captured.**_

* * *

Moriko woke up at her alarm's incessant ringing and swiftly silenced it. She smiled looking at the time, 4:00 A.M. _My birthday… it is here at last…_ Walking to the shower, she hummed contentedly. Before she could not stand awakening so early, but recent events caused many things to change.

Fabrics of all qualities were piled around in her living room. Fabulous silks, the highest quality cotton, and even velvet had made its home on her desk and various other areas in her living room. A picture frame sat upon a shelf next to the door. A silvery haired ninja was smirking from underneath his mask in the photograph at the black haired young woman, wide blue eyes glaring at the shinobi who was holding a present behind his back.

There was a knock at the door, but Moriko not hearing the sound and also being in the shower, did not answer. One click later and the intruder entered the apartment quietly. Making his way to her bedroom, he paused upon hearing the shower. Poking his head inside the bathroom, he shouted, "Moriko-chan, hurry up!"

There was a pause from within the shower followed by a furious yell, "Kakashi-kun! You know I take showers this early you pervert!" A second later, a bar of soap connected with the jounin's head. Laughing he pulled his head out of the room and lounged in the living room. He looked through the bookshelves, scoffing at the history of fashion books and various fabric magazines. He was half tempted pull out the Icha Icha book he always carried with him, but found something that finally tempted his gaze.

Finding a clear spot unoccupied by the expensive fabric, he slumped into the couch and opened Useful Fashion for the Shinobi. Fifteen minutes later, Moriko stepped out of her bathroom and walked to her bedroom, but Kakashi knew it would still be some time before she would be ready. He was surprised, however, when a pillow was thrown at his head. Turning around, he saw Moriko with an amused expression. "This better be a good twenty-seventh birthday for you to interrupt my shower…"

One happy eye crease later and Moriko smiled. Kakashi put down the book. "Of course. We take each other on the greatest birthday adventures don't we?" She rolled her eyes and playfully punched the Copy ninja. He raised his visible eye and massaged his shoulder. "I swear you should have become a ninja."

Her eyes fogged up like they did anytime anyone mentioned her being a ninja. "You know I do not have such talents." Kakashi sighed as Moriko rolled her eyes and put her waist length hair into a high ponytail. "Ready to take these fabrics to the store?"

"Yes… You really do have more talents than sewing you know…" Moriko shot Kakashi a glare before picking up some delicate silk. Giving them to Kakashi, he sealed it into a scroll and smiled behind his mask.

Noticing his happy eye crease, she rolled her eyes, but when he bent down, she climbed on his back. "Thanks… I really do not like to walk to the store…" Nodding, he took off, jumping off of various roofs. She held him tightly as he went over the edge and he applied his chakra to his feet, her grip still tightened as many times as they did this.

"Relax Moriko-chan. You know I would never let you fall." Moriko relaxed her grip a little, but still could not help but squeak as Kakashi landed on the ground. He allowed her to slide off now that they were in front of her store.

Moriko got her key and opened the store to "Fire Country Outfitters" and swiftly entered. Kakashi glanced around lazily. "You need better security measures you know. For goodness sakes, any ninja, possibly a genin even could pick that lock." She glared at him before holding her hand out for the scrolls. Kakashi sighed before giving her the scrolls.

"Thank you." She opened the scrolls and proceeded to fill her shelves with the inventory. Kakashi slumped upon one of her leather couches before she raised her eyebrow. "If you must do that, make sure your feet are off the couch."

"Yes mother." He barely dodged the spool of thread thrown at him. In record time, she had put away her fabric and was now looking at him.

"Done. Time to eat with my parents…" She sighed and Kakashi lifted up her chin with a finger.

"What's wrong? You love eating your birthday breakfast with your parents." She averted her eyes from him and stared at a mannequin.

"I have felt this way for a while, but I think they are hiding something for me…" He tried to make her look at him, but then she closed her eyes stubbornly.

"Moriko-chan, you know your parents love you more than anything. They never scolded you or forced you to become a ninja like your father." She flinched at this and Kakashi knew that inside, Moriko felt she should have become a ninja because her father was in the ANBU.

Sighing to herself, she led him outside and locked the door; not neglecting a special sign, "Closed for the birthday of Moriko Suna, owner." She turned to the silvery ninja. He nodded and together they walked off towards her parents' house.

One would think that at 5:30 A.M., the Leaf Village would be quiet, but this feat is not easily obtained with the Prideful Green Beast of the Leaf Village about. The man was attempting to set a new record in back flips when spotting Moriko and Kakashi, he slipped. In a flash, he was off the ground and in front of Moriko. "Ah Moriko-chan! You grace the Leaf Village with your youthful beauty and grace!" He was in his good guy pose with the customary ping coming from his dazzling white smile. Moriko winced and glanced at Kakashi.

"It is so bright Kakashi-kun." Moriko muttered motioned towards Gai's smile. Kakashi grimaced but dragged Moriko.

"We need to go; don't want to be late for the breakfast." Moriko nodded and headed down the road. Kakashi was about to follow when Gai grabbed his arm.

"Have you told her about your feelings yet? You've known her for over twenty-five years; I think it is obvious you like her so stop scaring everyone from dating her and ask her out already!" Kakashi was about to retort when Gai cut him off. "And don't give me the 'I do not like her that way' crap. It is so freaking obvious. You only take her to her store every day at 5:00 A.M. whenever you don't have a mission. Every year on your birthday, you two have breakfast with her parents, lunch wherever she picks, and dinner with friends. On her birthday, you two have breakfast with her parents, lunch where you pick, and dinner with friends. You have keys to each other's apartments. You two are practically dating!"

"Look, we are just really good childhood friends. I can't tell her my feelings… You know what happens when people mention ninjas around her." Kakashi felt a rock fly past his head, missing his cheek by millimeters.

"Kakashi-kun! Am I supposed to walk by myself on my birthday? Have you forgotten tradition?" The silvery haired ninja excused himself from the green ninja and ran to his friend.

* * *

Sasori and Deidara were tired. Searching for a bounty was neither in either's interest nor specialty. Their target was not exactly an easy one either: the Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake. Managing to navigate their way towards the Leaf Village was not proving to be very enjoyable. For stealth sakes, they had to forsake Deidara's convenient flying transportation and his favorite source of entertainment. "Danna, un… Why do we have to get this bounty and not Kakuzu and Hidan?"

"Because brat, they are on the trail of another bounty and Leader-sama insists that gathering money now is essential before we go after the tailed beasts. We have to do our part. Let's hurry up. I would hate to arrive and have to search for the bounty longer than necessary." Walking through the forest, the two Akatsuki members went.

* * *

Finally, right at 6:00 A.M., they arrived at the Suna residence. An elderly, red haired woman answered the door. The faint sunlight gleamed off of her forehead protector. "Finally, I thought you two were going to be late. I wouldn't want Kakashi-san's lateness rub off on you Moriko-chan." Smiling, the old woman hugged the smiling masked ninja.

"When it comes to Moriko-chan, I'm never late." The woman laughed and allowed Moriko and Kakashi to come inside. There was an old man on the couch and he waved at the silvery haired ninja. "Hitoshi-san, hello!"

"Kakashi-kun, you wouldn't dare be late to my daughter's birthday breakfast would you?" Kakashi smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course not! It's tradition you know." Laughing, the two men launched into a conversation about Kakashi's latest missions when Moriko turned to her mother.

"Moriko… you have grown so much…" Crying she hugged her and smiled.

"It is alright to cry Akiko-san." The old woman froze even though she knew that Moriko had called her that ever since she was seven. She shot a glance at Hitoshi.

"It's funny you say that… After breakfast, we have something very important to talk about Moriko-chan…" Nodding, she went into the dining room followed by Akiko. Kakashi glanced at Hitoshi. "Yes Kakashi-kun, I plan on telling her…"

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed. "Good and about time…" They walked into the dining room. There was a small table big enough to seat four. Quietly, they all sat. Hitoshi was to the left of Moriko who was to the left of Kakashi who was to the left of Akiko who of course, is to the left of Hitoshi.

They did something out of tradition, eating in complete silence. When Hitoshi finished, he looked at his daughter. "Moriko, have you ever wondered why since the age of seven, you never called Akiko mother?" Moriko put down her silverware and looked at the old man.

"No… I have not known why, but calling her mother is an odd feeling father." Akiko and Hitoshi's eyes met for a second before Hitoshi sighed.

"Moriko… Akiko is not your real mother. Akiko is a Leaf Village kunoichi, but that is not why my clan back in the Sand Village refuses to accept us." Moriko raised her eyebrow. "Your real mother, Megumi, was a civilian in the Leaf Village. She was a fashion designer like you, but the fact that I fell in love with a civilian foreigner was too much for the Sand Village Council to understand and our clan. Therefore, they disowned me, but there exists a clause that if you marry a Sand shinobi, you will be allowed to be an heir again."

"Now I am confused… We were talking about my mother, but now we are talking about marriage…?" Akiko shot a glance at Hitoshi.

"Sorry, I kind of rambled… Anyways, your mother died when you were five… There was an attack on the village a long time ago from the Rock Village and your mother had taken you on a picnic in the forest at that time. One of the enemy shinobi attacked your mother and killed her in front of you. When we found you, you were shaking. Why the enemy spared you, we do not know, but we are eternally grateful. We took you to Tsunade-sama who blocked those memories." Moriko stood up so fast that the whole table shook.

"You had my memories blocked?!?" In an instant, Kakashi also stood up trying to calm her down, but she pushed his reassurances away. "You knew Kakashi-kun did you not?"

"Yes, but I had been instructed by the Third Hokage to allow your parents to tell you." Moriko sighed and slumped back into the dining room chair. She was leaning back dangerously when Akiko reprimanded her.

"That is dangerous. Stop that before you fall on your back and injure yourself." Moriko stopped but glared.

"You are not my mother; you cannot tell me what to do."Akiko's mouth hit the floor and before Hitoshi could retort, Moriko stood up. "Now if you do not mind, Kakashi-kun and I will go organize the store's inventory for tomorrow." She walked towards the door, Kakashi followed her cue. They were all surprised when Moriko stopped and turned around with a smile. "By the way, thanks for telling me about mom." Akiko and Hitoshi nodded in confusion as the two friends left.

They walked down the street and a block later, Kakashi looked at the black haired woman before him. "What the hell just happened?" She sighed and looked at him.

"I do not know… I just never felt so angry at you all for hiding the truth… but I suppose it was for the best…" She stopped when Kakashi drew her in a hug.

"Moriko-chan… stop worrying. That happened in the past. What happened to the designer who comes out with the latest trends that I am friends with?" She smirks and shoves him.

"Still here and trying to have a sentimental moment." Happy eye crease later and they begin walking towards the store again. "Uh Kakashi-kun… The inventory is already done so what can we do?"

The man tilted his head in thought before smiling. "I can train you on how to throw kunai. You really need to at least get some traps for your store, but barring that, I suppose I can teach you how to throw kunai." Moriko face palmed.

"Kakashi-kun… we have been through this…" Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. "You know I have absolutely no talent with this…" Kakashi sighed before scooping the startled woman in his arms.

"Well, we are still early for the planned lunch so I will teach you; end of story." Moriko bowed her head in defeat.

"Naruto-kun came back from his training with Jiraiya-sama right?" Kakashi nodded.

"Gave him and Sakura the bell test… they got the bells." Moriko snorted while Kakashi raised his eyebrow yet again.

"Did they use your obsession of Icha Icha against you?" Kakashi nearly dropped Moriko in surprise. "Hey! You know I do not have ninja reflexes!"

"How did you…?"

"Obvious…" He put her down as they were at a spot in the forest: a spot that Team Seven had often used for training. There were various bull's-eyes around the area and Kakashi pulled out some kunai and gave them to Moriko who groaned.

"Do good and I guarantee the lunch to be special." She raised her eyebrow, but gripped the kunai. She got into a stance and let it fly…

* * *

"Sasori-danna, un!" The puppeteer rolled his eyes, but this was not seen as he was in his puppet, Hiruko. "How much longer?"

"Well, his chakra signature is a lot closer so not more than fifteen minutes…" Deidara was irate and already messing with clay. Sasori was also getting a little impatient and his fingers twitched irritably. "Hmm… I sense that someone else is with him, but hardly any chakra to speak of… A threat easily dealt with."

Deidara nodded and premolded some birds. _I may not have time to form some during battle._

* * *

"Kakashi-kun… we are getting nowhere!" Moriko's arms were sore and even Kakashi was about to concede defeat. She had missed the target on the biggest tree by at least a meter and the kunai did not even go very far into the tree she had hit instead.

"Hmm… maybe I should start with a lesson on focusing chakra instead…" Moriko groaned and he raised an eyebrow.

"Just admit it; I suck at this ninja stuff… I probably do not even possess this chakra stuff." Kakashi laughed.

"Everyone has chakra or they would be dead." Kakashi paused and looked serious. "Moriko-chan, go to the village immediately and alert some ninja."

Moriko looked behind her where Kakashi's gaze was set. There were two people in black robes that had red clouds on them. "Kakashi-kun…" She had a bad feeling about these two. On the blond, she saw a forehead protector, but something else was different. It was from a different Shinobi town, but there was a scratch on it. "What is going on?"

"Get out of here now Moriko-chan!" Moriko could not move as the Akatsuki members came closer and closer. The blond one looked her with a smirk.

"Why aren't you pretty, un." Moriko's eyes widened and she tried to move, but she still felt like she was paralyzed. "My name is Deidara, un. Me and Sasori-danna will be killing your friend here." Moriko did not know why she could not move, but she was rooted to the spot.

"Brat, you talk too much. Just get him and I'll watch this woman to make sure she does not try anything." If the blond did not scare her, the imposing figure in front of her certainly did. Moriko finally was able to take a step back, but then she found herself unable to move due to an outside force. There were faint light lines coming from the man's hands that pinned her. "I don't want you interfering with this girl. I don't sense much chakra from you, but I would rather not risk it."

Kakashi had lifted up his headband and was staring at Deidara with the Sharingan. The blond explosion enthusiast smirked. "Eat this, un!" Tossing a barrage of clay birds at Kakashi, Moriko watched in horror as they grew bigger with a hand sign. Kakashi barely dodged the birds only to be caught by an explosion that came from them.

"KAKASHI!" Moriko struggled to move but the bright colored lights restrained her. She glared at the man binding her with the mysterious strings. "Release me! I need to help him!"

A deep laugh resonated from him. "You obviously are not a ninja, so what makes you think that you would be able to help a jounin against an S Class ninja like Deidara or me for that instance?" Moriko tilted her head in confusion.

"S Class? Jounin are elite ninjas right so what is this S Class…? They are stronger right?" Deidara turned back from his fight to stare at the ignorant civilian; a chance that Kakashi tried to charge with his Raikiri to no avail as Deidara barely dodged and sent another clay bomb towards him that Kakashi dodged thankfully. "KAKASHI! Leave him alone you bastard!" Kakashi's head snapped back to his normally calm and collected friend. Her blue eyes were glowing with a silvery hue and her small source of chakra spiked. This fact did not go unnoticed by Sasori.

"Hmm… so you do have some chakra in you… interesting…" He went in front of Moriko and poked her forehead. Her eyes hardened as they looked at him. "It appears that there are some barriers in your mind that prevent this chakra flow from being properly distributed. I am most curious as to what will happen if I remove this unusual restriction from your mind." She was about to angrily protest when Sasori went a brief surge of chakra through her brain. Her eyes dulled for a moment before they turned sharp silver. Sasori could have sworn that when she looked at him, her eyes softened, but hearing Deidara's explosions returned her back to reality. Her head snapped back to the young explosion enthusiast.

"I said leave him alone you bastard!" Her eyes glowed and all of a sudden, the kunai that she had previously attempted to throw dislodged themselves from the trees and various shrubbery that they were embedded in and rushed towards Deidara. Deidara's eyes widened so he used evasive measures in order to avoid the onslaught of kunai and he even had to resort to the enlargement of one of his clay birds in order to avoid the metal weapons. Sasori could not help but laugh while Kakashi and Deidara stared at the two of them; trying to investigate the source of the kunai. Moriko's eyes were still alight and Sasori appeared behind her in a flash.

"Let's go brat. I found someone worth more than the Copy ninja." Sasori tapped the back of her head and like a light, she went out. The steely glint vanished and softened as she fell into unconsciousness. Falling, Sasori caught her as Deidara soared towards them on his clay bird. Kakashi tried to get to Moriko, but it was too late. Within a second, the three were on Deidara's clay bird back to the Akatsuki base.


	2. Potential

Hey everybody!  
Do not forget to R&R - I love reviews!  
Also my profile has more stories and an update poll for those interested.  
I do not own Naruto or 'Operation Ground and Pound' - Dragonforce

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Potential

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Operation Ground and Pound – Dragonforce  
Reason: The search for Moriko and hidden dreams/ambitions**_

* * *

Moriko groaned as her head pounded with intense pain. Eyelids lifting, she squinted upon seeing a bright light coming from a window. _Where I am?_ She sat up and looked around her. The room was plain and very old fashioned style. The bed was plain and small, but the blue sheets were very warm and soft to the touch. Slipping out of the bed, she found that she was still wearing the clothing from the fight. _Kakashi? Where's Kakashi?_ She was about to run out of the room when the door opened.

Deidara raised a blond eyebrow at the young woman before him. Her eyes were panicked but narrowed upon seeing him. "You're awake, un."

"I applaud your observational skills and would normally award you a cookie, but there seems to be a shortage in my cookie supply." Moriko intoned in a deadpan manner. Deidara felt a shadow of a grin upon his face, but did not surrender to the feeling. "What am I doing here?"

"Don't know. Sasori-danna dragged you with us so he obviously has plans for you, un. If I had my way…" Moriko snorted in contempt and looked out the window. "You should consider yourself lucky that danna has decided to not kill you yet. He even considered you worth more than the Copy ninja, un."

Moriko's jaw immediately dropped. Very few civilians held worth when compared to ninja but to be worth more than the infamous Copy ninja… "You are lying…"

Deidara was about to retort when the door opened again and an irritated redhead walked in. Moriko stared in confusion at the person in front of her. "Don't bother her brat. She went through a rough ordeal this day… not that they day was really commenced at that time." His voice was familiar but something definitely struck Moriko as odd.

"You sound like that man from yesterday, but you walk different and…" She narrowed her eyes when Deidara smirked and Sasori nodded in amusement. Moriko felt odd surrounded by these two men. "Where is Kakashi-kun…?"

"While I applaud your observational skills, I admit you are ignorant of many portions of ninja life. I was in my puppet earlier so that is why you may not recognize my appearance. I really am not sure about the whereabouts or the wellbeing of Kakashi Hatake. He is the furthest thing of importance right now." At those words, Moriko and Deidara gaped at him with wide eyes. "I want to know exactly what you know about your kekkei genkai." Moriko tilted her head in confusion while Deidara's mouth dropped in disbelief.

"Cakey what now?" Deidara laughed while Sasori maintained his stoic demeanor and it did not help matters when he realized that Moriko was not intending to be humorous.

"Kekkei genkai is a line of genetically inherited traits. This usually bestows you with certain traits or ninjutsu that is above normal capability. One example is the Sharingan which the Copy ninja has even though it is an Uchiha kekkei genkai. Tell me about your family lines." Moriko's brow furrowed, but she nodded.

"Well… My name is Moriko Suna; I figure my last name already reveals a lot…" Before she could continue, Deidara interrupted her.

"Wait a moment… Moriko Suna the famous clothing designer, un?" Moriko smiled but nodded. Deidara's face lit up and Sasori was confused for a moment. "Moriko-chan has designed clothing for the Daimyo you know."

Moriko ruffled hearing the suffix. "It is –san to you. I am older than you and I really do not know you well enough to be –chan."

Deidara scoffed. "How much older…? I am nineteen and you cannot be older than twenty-one maybe, un." Moriko laughed a clear, almost bell like laugh.

"That is something… I am twenty-seven and the day you kidnapped me, I guess today still, happens to be my twenty-seventh birthday." Deidara's mouth hit the floor while Sasori looked pleasantly surprised.

"That is a shock I must admit, but I am curious for you to guess my age." Moriko looked at the puppet master carefully, tilted her head another direction, before tilting it the other way.

"Um… I would normally say seventeen, but judging by the fact that he calls you 'danna' I must say chances are you are older… I know looks can be deceiving so you must be… thirty?" Sasori could not help but smirk.

"Five years older actually, but your guess is the most accurate I have heard. You really only look twenty so I am curious as to how you keep the years off."

Moriko shrugged. "No clue; I have always looked younger than my age, but I developed normally." Deidara's eyes scanned her body.

"So I can see, un." Moriko frowned but to everyone's surprise, Sasori hit him upside the head.

"Mind your manners brat." Moriko silently thanked Sasori and was astounded by his behavior.

_Do ninja treat their captives in such a way? _"Sasori-san, why am I here? I was told that you value me more than Kakashi-kun, but why…?" Deidara was also curious and was looking at Sasori closely.

"Explain more about your family and I will tell you." Moriko sighed knowing by now, there was no negotiating around Sasori.

"Well, my father is originally from the Sand Village; a fact you could guess from our last name. I really do not know much about my father's family to be honest. He said that after he married my mother, a civilian from the Leaf Village, that they exiled him from the Sand Village and the only way for me to claim my inheritance or birth right is to marry a Sand ninja. He came from a ninja clan so I figure that is where I got my kekkei genkai from…"

Sasori nodded with thoughtfulness evident on his face. "That is funny… I used to be a ninja from the Sand Village. Anyways, your kekkei genkai is similar to that of the Third Kazekage." Moriko's eyes widened; she may be a civilian, but she certainly could sense the importance of that statement. "Your kekkei genkai is very rare even for your father's clan you see as very few people even get to experience it. You are in stage one evident by the silvery hue your eyes take on. Only three people have reached stage two of your kekkei genkai and supposedly there is a stage three, but only one person has reached that. Your kekkei genkai is influence over metals through the manipulation of magnetic fields. In stage one, you can only manipulate metal that is naturally affected by magnets, but in stage two, the magnetic field produced can be strong enough to manipulate all metals. The powers of stage three are legendary, but there are no confirmed reports." Moriko understood and nodded while Deidara had zoned out and was molding clay to entertain himself.

"Alright so long story short, at this moment, I am capable of manipulating magnetic metal?" Sasori nodded and felt a smile grace his face. "And so I am related to the Third Kazekage?" Again Sasori nodded and even Deidara understood this summary.

"Wow… un. Didn't think you had those kind of connections, un." Moriko seemed to freeze up.

"I have never made contact with my family in the Sand Village because they do not want contact with me." She said in a harsh voice that made Sasori smirk. "They never had any use for someone who was not a shinobi anyway."

The puppet master pulled out a dusty scroll and looked at Moriko. "Do you remember using your kekkei genkai before? I unblocked all of your memories by the way."

Moriko smiled and the two men felt an odd fuzzy feeling. "Well, first off Sasori-san, thank you for releasing my memories. I suppose I do remember one time when I did use my kekkei genkai and it was part of the reason my memories were blocked…" Moriko massaged her temples as they still ached with the memories that had flooded them. "When I had my fifth birthday, my mother took me to the forest; in fact, the very same spot where you two kidnapped me. My mother got attacked by some Rock ninja and I… was so scared and could not do anything. I had wanted to be a ninja so bad, but when confronted by the situation, I could do nothing but cry. I heard my mother scream and when I opened my eyes, everything had a silvery glow and the next thing I knew, the weapons the ninja were using impaled them and…" Moriko began crying and sat back down.

"Stop crying, un…" Deidara watched her shake and could not blame her, but these powers astounded him. He remembered back in the Rock Village academy hearing about this incident. _So the mysterious magnetic shinobi was not even a shinobi…_ He sat down next to her and for reasons he could not understand, he held her. At first, Moriko stiffened, but slowly she relaxed in the blond's hold. "We won't hurt you as long as you cooperate, un."

Moriko pulled away from Deidara's hug. "What do I have to do…?" Moriko looked at the two men before her. Deidara shrugged and looked towards the stoic Sasori. "I want to prove to everyone that I am strong and do not require saving but being captured…"

"I will train you… The fact you possess this rare kekkei genkai interests me. You will become strong, even stronger than Kakashi Hatake but in return, you are to be my subordinate and follow my orders without question." Moriko looked at her hands for a moment, but her vividly bright blue eyes soon zoned in on Sasori's cold eyes.

"Will I become strong enough to protect those I care about?" Sasori was indeed intrigued by her question and could not help but admire it.

"Whoever those loved ones be, yes. Do you accept my offer?" Without hesitation, she nodded and Sasori smiled. "Well, I will have to put a seal on you to ensure that you will not go back on your word and this seal will also protect you from anyone that I do not trust."

_What about those I trust?_ "Fine." Sasori looked sideways at Deidara who left the room. "Where does this seal need to be?" Sasori looked away from her for a moment and Moriko swore she saw a blush form on the puppet master's cheek.

"Above your heart…" Moriko turned a deep crimson and her heart began pounding, not knowing if it was waiting for this moment or completely dreading it.

"Oh…" Moriko however nodded her head and having her consent, Sasori reached into a pouch and pulled out a brush that was alight with chakra.

* * *

Kakashi banged his fist and the Hokage's desk so hard that it shattered into splinters. Tsunade was trying not to admire this sudden show of strength from the Copy ninja, but then a sudden thought struck her. "My sake supply! It's destroyed!" Kakashi's brow furrowed.

"Moriko-chan has been kidnapped by two Akatsuki members and we need to get her back." Tsunade raised a blond eyebrow at this.

"She is a civilian and the only reason I can see her being kidnapped is for a random. Backtrack Kakashi; how did she get kidnapped?" Kakashi massaged his temples to prevent himself from yelling at the Hokage. Taking a deep breath was a prerequisite for the tale he was about to tell.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

The lost sake supply was now the last thing on Tsunade's mind. "Alright let me get this straight… Her kekkei genkai activated?"

"Yes and the one called Sasori took her. If the Sand Village finds out…" Tsunade was looking through the remains of her desk trying to find memo paper.

"This is bad… Sasori is a former Sand ninja and with Moriko being the heir to the Suna clan…" Tsunade found memo paper and was swiftly writing. "There will be hell to pay. Kakashi, gather up your squad and Shikamaru. You four will try to track down Moriko. Meanwhile, I need to talk to her family." Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Sasori finished writing the seal, his name, over Moriko's heart in black chakra infused ink. Withdrawing the brush, Moriko looked down at it and smiled. Sasori put a finger to the seal and murmured some words quietly. The seal was alight and became a blood red upon her skin. "There; the seal is done." Moriko nodded and was impressed that Sasori thought highly enough of her not to do anything perverted when he asked her to take off her shirt, leaving her in a bra, so that he could do the seal.

"Thank you Sasori-sama." Sasori was taken aback by the formality.

"No problem. That seal will alert me if someone I do not trust interacts with you. For now, I only trust you with Deidara. Get some sleep now Moriko-san; you had a hard day and tomorrow, we travel back to Akatsuki and that will be a long journey." Moriko nodded and looked towards the blue sheets of the bed.

Crawling under the covers, she felt the effects of a long day instantly. _Kakashi-kun… I hope you are safe…_


	3. Sasori’s Test

Greetings everyone!  
This chapter was so intense for me to write... sorry it took a while.  
Do not forget to R&R - I love reviews!  
Also check out my profile for more stories and an update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or 'Puppet' by Thousand Foot Krutch

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Sasori's Test

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Puppet – Thousand Foot Krutch  
Reason: Moriko being associated as Sasori's puppet their journey together.**_

* * *

Moriko's Dream

_It was right after the mission when Obito Uchiha died that Kakashi appeared in front of Moriko's apartment. That night was one of the rainiest in the history of the Leaf Village. Her normally stoic and obdurate friend was emotionally shaken and that was evident when Moriko heard a knock on her door. Opening the door, the silver haired ninja swept her up in a hug. _

_Moriko was one of the few who had received more than five sentences in a single conversation, twelve actually being the record and that was when Moriko thought it would be funny to sneak Kakashi alcohol for his last birthday, but nonetheless, the Kakashi Hatake she knew __**never **__hugged anyone without good reason. Moriko looked up to his eyes and realized that his headband was pulled over his left eye. Lifting up the head band, she noticed a different colored red eye. Also his normally gravity defying hair seemed to sag with the weight of the water, but Moriko frowned as nothing could make his hair do anything but spike up. Stroking his face with her hand she asked, "Kakashi-kun, what happened?"_

"_Moriko-chan… can I come in? It is kind of raining out here?"_

"_Oh sorry. Of course!" Kakashi came in but before Moriko could ask a single thing, he crashed upon sitting on her couch and fell into a deep sleep._

_Moriko sighed. "We will talk in the morning…"_

End Moriko's Dream

* * *

Moriko woke up and took a glance at a clock near her on a night stand. The red 4:00 A.M. gleamed brightly against the darkness of the room. Rising she found black Capri pants and a red shirt that had a vest that resembled the ninja vests that she had seen jounins wear folded at the foot of her bed. She noticed a neat, concise note next to the clothing. Picking it up, she read the note.

"When you awaken, please prepare yourself in any way you see fit. If you hurry, we will go to breakfast at 7:00 A.M. We shall leave for the base at 8:00 A.M. If possible, I would want to leave earlier even if we have to drag Deidara by his blond hair, but regrettably he is our source of transportation. Sasori."

She smiled at the note and thought that her new master would be proud that she was used to what Kakashi called ninja sleep schedules. Grabbing the clothes, she headed towards the shower.

* * *

Sasori occasionally would sleep simply to satisfy the weak human urge. This occasionally would help restore any chakra lost and he had just woken up from this sleep. Groaning he looked at the clock near him. _Only 4:30 A.M…. This is ridiculous…_ Opening the window, Sasori stepped outside to look up at the night sky. Sitting on the roof, he lied on his back to trace out constellations. A moment later, he noticed movement within the inn, but knew that Deidara was too heavy a sleeper to be up at this obscene hour.

Walking about the roof to be over what he realized was Moriko's room; he stood above the portion of the roof above her window. At that very instant, the window was opened and he could hear a quiet voice. "Sasori-sama?" Sasori swung himself into the room and saw Moriko dressed in the clothes he left in her room. She sat on the bed looking at him.

"Moriko-san, you should be sleeping still…" She sighed and looked straight into his eyes, vivid blue making Sasori feel as if she was peering into his soul.

"Habit… I would wake up at 4:00 A.M. to prepare, take shower, and then Kakashi-kun would come if he did not have a mission. We would prepare my shop to be open and if I had any orders to fill, I would work on it, occasionally with his help." Sasori smirked in amusement.

"The great Kakashi Hatake, a copier of more than a thousand ninjutsu, can sew?" Moriko raised a raven eyebrow. She did not find that comment amusing in the slightest.

"Sewing is useful especially for a ninja when you cannot change into another's form or your clothing gets damaged. Also, we got paid good money for the clothing made so it is nothing to be ashamed of." She felt a stab of guilt thinking about Kakashi and began to sulk. Sasori noticed this and sat next to her.

"Look, we move soon so try to get some sleep. Seeing as two of us are awake, I would normally want to go now, but we travel fastest on Deidara's clay bird and if that brat is sleep deprived, he will not work as efficiently." Moriko nodded leaned against her head board, but her eyes still did not close. "Will you sleep better if I stay with you?"

Moriko silently nodded and Sasori stayed with her; both individuals silent. Sitting at the foot of the bed, he watched as the night's moonlight shone upon her sleeping face. It was all too soon that 6:00 A.M. rolled around. Barely touching her arm, her eyes snapped open. Sasori nodded at her as he left to wake the blond explosive artist.

Moriko felt a fluttering in her heart, but dismissed it due to the seal that Sasori had placed over it. Gazing in a mirror in the bathroom, she reached for a hairbrush as to attempt to tame her hair. Brushing her hair, she saw an odd shimmer of something silvery and at first thought that Kakashi used her hairbrush again. Touching her hair, she saw a silvery strand of hair, very long strand of hair. Widening her eyes, she plucks the hair but upon pulling the hair from her head, the hair immediately stiffens. The hair now resembles a needle and Moriko's eyes widen. _Wait until I tell Sasori-sama about this…_

* * *

Sasori watched as Deidara's arm lazily swung around to his alarm going off. Not pushing the button, the sleepy hand mouth decided that it would attempt to eat the machinery. Rolling his eyes, Sasori walks over to the window and throws it open. Then he quickly pulls the bed sheets away from the blond who squeals in discomfort. Deidara's visible blue eye glared at his partner. "The fuck was that for?"

"Get ready. We will eat breakfast and then leave." Deidara raised a blond eyebrow and stared at the puppet master. He picked up a mesh shirt and his Akatsuki robes. "Hurry; even Moriko-san is ready to leave." Rolling his eyes, Deidara got dressed and the two artists knocked on Moriko's door. The civilian opened the door and allowed the two through. Deidara's visible eye widened viewing Moriko and her attire.

"If I didn't know better, I'd saw you were a jounin Moriko-chan, un." Moriko gave a small nod and looked down at her outfit.

"Thanks." She turned to Sasori with an odd expression on her face. "Just curious Sasori-sama; why did you provide ninja attire for me?" Deidara turned to his partner and was in shock that Sasori would really provide anything for his subordinates.

"If anything, the Leaf shinobi are unused to you in such outfits. Traveling with you in that outfit makes you stick out less and makes traveling swiftly easier." Moriko let out an uncharacteristic snort.

"Traveling around in distinctive cloaks and those hats are hardly stealthy. As a designer of apparel for civilians and ninjas, I know what clothes are most suitable. Those cloaks may be good to hide weapons and scrolls in, but they are cumbersome to move in and hinder speed due to air resistance." Sasori was pleased that although not a ninja, that his new subordinate recognized the importance of shinobi clothing. Deidara simply was happy that Moriko was not too angry to not talk to them.

"Even so, everything is necessary. In fact…" Before Sasori could finish his sentence, a shot of chakra erupted from the rings that he and Deidara wore. "Moriko-san, please be quiet for what is about to happen." Moriko nodded, feeling an unusual tense air surround the two artists. They both made a hand sign and a hologram of Pein appeared. Moriko felt venerable when the Akatsuki Leader's glance made its way towards her.

"Sasori… Deidara… who is this?" His cold tone sent shivers down her spine, but something kept her heart from racing. Sasori looked at her briefly and nodded at her to answer.

Moriko looked at the hologram in the eyes and attempted to calm herself. She removed her right hand that was grabbing the clothing above her heart, _no Sasori-sama's seal_. _Since when did I do act like this?_ "My name is Moriko Suna." She bowed her head to the projected man who regarded her with slight interest.

"This is… an interesting development." The leader looked over to the artists that were watching the exchange with apprehension. "Anyways, you two have a mission to assassinate this man." A flash later and in Sasori's hand, an information card appeared with a man's picture and some basic information. "If Moriko-san wishes to go with you on this mission, she may, but if she comes back to base, she is your responsibility understand that Sasori?" The puppeteer nodded as Pein faded from few, his last words faint, but still held authority. "Don't fail me."

Moriko looked at the two Akatsuki members before her. Their gaze made her feel uncomfortable and shifting slightly, she felt some relaxation in playing with her hair. She plucked a hair and watched the two men attempt to cover their surprise at seeing the strand stiffen into a needle. "I found out I could do this today…"

Sasori held his hand out for the needle and held it up close to his eye once Moriko gave it to him. She tapped the needle against a kunai that he withdrew and looked satisfied at it. "A side effect your kekkei genkai I suppose. This could prove useful in the future so do not play around with your hair too much in the future." Moriko nodded and let her hands fall from her hair. "Anyways, you will come with us to this mission. The breakfast will have to wait until we arrive at this town the mission is at. We have to head to the Rock Village." Deidara's face was the host to a mysterious expression Sasori and Moriko could not identify.

The three went outside and while Deidara was at work molding their transportation, Sasori turned to Moriko and gave her back the hair needle. "I have a minor training exercise you can do." Moriko tilted her head and looked at Sasori. "Use your chakra to float this needle while we are flying. It may seem simple at first, but while in flight and using this for a long time, you will require focus."

Moriko's blue eyes lightened into silver as the needle floated a millimeter above her outstretched hand. "All throughout the trip right?" Sasori nodded. "Then I will not disappoint Sasori-sama." Deidara had finished his creation and with a hand sign, expanded it. Walking towards the blond, Moriko thanked him as he helped her onto his art. Moriko kept the needle floating through the whole thing as she watched the still grounded puppeteer with a calamity that baffled him.

Sasori shook off the shock and as he jumped with ease onto the bird, he wondered why Moriko was so… submissive to their orders. "Let's go. I hate being kept waiting." Deidara nodded and they took off towards the Earth Country.

* * *

Kakashi surveyed the store and looked around. If these members knew who she was, they might have thought to take the register, but he saw to his relief that it was still there. His squad along with Shikamaru searched Moriko's apartment to see if anything there could have helped trigger her dormant kekkei genkai. They had found a book that looked like a diary, but many of the writing inside this tome, What to Do If I am Taken…, seemed more like a final will. When Kakashi opened it, he could tell that she did not write in it recently and that there were many revisions but a list seemed to stand out.

Secure the register and have the workers still take regular deposits. Our business partner will not be pleased if we lose money due to a small inconvenience. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this. _Why of all things would this be listed in order of importance? I wonder who this mysterious business partner is… Moriko never got around to telling me…_

Have my workers continue their orders without question. If they wonder as to my presence, tell them that honestly, it is none of their business. They are to conduct business as usual and even take new orders if they present themselves. Said revenue is to be deposited as usual. _Did she see this coming? Why is she so intent on preserving the business?_

My family in the Sand Village is to have nothing to do with me. _That is to be expected I suppose._

What Kakashi did not expect was this to be the end of what could be called her 'will'. To his surprise, there was nothing sentimental or no emotions being poured. There was no allocation of wealth so to speak or any final words. _Did she suspect something like this was going to happen? _The jounin signaled to Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru. They ninjas nodded at each other. They all jumped out of the apartment and rushed back to the Hokage's office, Kakashi still clenching the book.

* * *

Moriko's eyes were narrowed and silvery in intense concentration. A needle hovered over her right palm as they were flying on top of Deidara's clay bird. The blond was concentrating on flying safely while Sasori had his mind on the puppets he could fix up back home after finishing the mission. However, the redhead did pay a slight bit of attention to the small, but constant stream of chakra that Moriko emitted to hover the needle. Deidara turned to look at his traveling companions. "Only an hour away, un. There will be some turbulence so be careful."

Sasori looked at Moriko who paled. Turning to Deidara he sighed. "I thought you could fly this perfectly?" The bird shook and Moriko could not keep a grip on her chakra. She fell off of the bird and Sasori reacted immediately, placing chakra strings on her to stop her descent. Moriko looked down at her falling needle.

"Come back!" Her eyes glowed with a silver aura as the needle flew back to her and landed in her hand. Sasori chuckled as he flicked the chakra strings so that Moriko was hoisted back to the bird. Meanwhile, Deidara was apologizing profusely. "I am fine… Just could not lose the needle that is all…"

Sasori raised a crimson eyebrow. "The needle doesn't matter." Moriko's eyes focused on Sasori as a determination not uncommon of shinobi filled them.

"Yes it does. You told to float the needle while we are flying. Therefore, I intend to complete this training exercise all the way through." Deidara could not help but admire the determination and when he complimented her on it, she bowed her head. "When I say I will do something, I will do it."

"We there yet brat?" Deidara stood up and pointed in the space in front of them by about a mile. Moriko saw the still sleepy residents of Rock move about slowly and in a daze. She could not blame them; it was about 7:00 A.M.

"I need to land this soon or we will be spotted. Can't risk getting recognized, un." He tensed feeling Moriko's free hand play with his long blond hair.

"Kind of hard to not recognize you… This distinctive hairstyle and your hands stick out like the cloaks." Deidara lifted up his right hand which stuck out its tongue out at her. Focusing his chakra, the bird started to descend to the ground. Moriko grabbed her hair needle and placed it into a pouch on the vest she was now wearing. She was startled when Sasori held out an ANBU mask out to her. She noted that on the mask was a symbol similar to the one on Deidara's headband except this symbol was not scratched out.

Before she could ask, Sasori gave her the answer she wanted. "This is so there is absolutely no chance of recognition. Also, those who know you would never suspect you in ninja clothing correct?" Moriko nodded and an unusual expression crossed her face. "Also, in case someone would, the mask is to conceal your identity."

Her voice was a lot smaller than it had been as she placed her mask on. "Kakashi-kun… he said I could have become a good ninja if I had gone to the academy…" She hopped down from the bird with Deidara's help. He grabbed her wrist as she tried to look away. His ice blue eye seemed to bore through the ANBU mask she now wore.

"You will be a great ninja thanks to me and Sasori-danna, un." Moriko nodded but on the inside, her thoughts were swirling. Deidara turned towards his giant creation and with a hand sign, the bird began to shrink small enough to fit inside his pockets.

Walking to town from their landing site was a silent journey. Deidara was fidgety with anticipation and wanted to talk, but Moriko was putting up a stoic demeanor that reminded him of a certain Uchiha back at base. Sasori was contemplating Moriko's abilities and how to properly train her and make the best use of them. Just before the three of them came to the gate, Sasori and Deidara made a hand sign. "Transformation Jutsu! (UN!)." Moriko gasped in surprise at what she had just witnessed. Deidara's blond hair had turned into black tresses that had a slight blue hue to it. It was now shoulder length and his blue eyes had now turned brown. Meanwhile Sasori acquired brown hair and now possessed green eyes whose hue was similar to emeralds. Also their clothing did not consist of the reputed Akatsuki cloaks.

"That… is different…" Moriko muttered after evaluating their appearances. "I must admit, you two do not resemble your normal appearance in the slightest." She nodded her head appraisingly. "I approve." Deidara snorted.

"Like we need your approval. We are criminals." Moriko noticed the former blond struggle to not insert his trademark accent. Looking towards Sasori, she bowed her head.

"Will I have to help… to kill that guy?" Sasori shook his head and put his hand to her chin and lifted it up, making her look at him in his now green eyes.

"No, but in case something happens to us… avoid excess attention." Moriko nodded and followed the two as they walked through the village gates. She looked around noticing rock formations that were gated. "This is the famous Rock Garden. This is where we will meet after the mission. However, Deidara and I might have to transform again. Listen you two because I won't repeat this twice." Deidara and Moriko still continued walking, but inclined their heads to listen to the puppeteer's words. "When we have to verify each other's identity, the password is _art_."

Moriko raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Sure." Deidara was about to protest about the password being too simple when Sasori covered his mouth.

"Idiot. We need to avoid acting like how we are known. Especially you since you grew up here. Also, it is time for breakfast and I spy a ramen stand." Moriko nodded but there was a definite sadness that crossed her eyes. Sasori was a retard when it came to emotions, but even he noticed this. He was not going to say something until Deidara nudged him. Sighing he looked at his subordinate. "What's the matter?"

"Well, there was one ninja in Kakashi's group who ate ramen a lot…" Moriko looked away and sighed. Deidara glared at Sasori, trying to get him to say something semi comforting, but the two people of Sand descent could not meet each other's gaze. Biting her lip, Moriko looked at Deidara, she muttered. "I am hungry so let us partake in the sustenance."

Heading to the ramen stand, the three ordered varying dishes. Sasori had a simple miso ramen, Deidara got chicken ramen, while Moriko ordered a pork ramen. The two artists noticed that Moriko ate swiftly, but politely. Sasori also ate in a similar fashion but wore a disgusted face seeing Deidara literally shovel in his ramen. "Learn some manners."

Deidara stuck out his tongue while Moriko rolled her eyes. She turned to finish her ramen, but as she lifted her head, she noticed herself short of company. Where the two artists were previously was some crumpled bills. Sighing, she stood up and walked around, eyes scanning the area. _So… what to do until this 'mission' is done…_ Walking towards a shopping district with what she found out was Deidara's wallet, she did not notice a presence watching her.

* * *

"Why did you have to leave my wallet danna, un?" Sasori's transformed eyes glared at his partner who fell silent. Sasori held his hand for Deidara to pass the ninja information card back. Their target: Takeshi Yukimura.

"Let's go brat." Sasori took off towards a mansion where their target resided. Deidara cast one last look on Moriko before following suit.

* * *

Kakashi rushed swiftly followed by Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru. Due to the urgency of the mission, Sakura packed a great deal of soldier pills. Kakashi grimaced upon hearing just some of the ingredient but to get Moriko back, he would eat the entire bag. Pakkun also had eaten his share, but was not going to complain. The dog liked having another person who had no problem feeding him on occasion. He paused to at an inn and frowned. "Well Kakashi, her scent disappears so they must be riding the bird thing. It is hard to track Moriko-san's scent now."

Kakashi sighed and another ninja hound came to him. "We have found a faint scent. By the smell of it, they were definitely traveling by air, but we caught on. She is in the Rock Village." Nodding, Kakashi dismissed the two hounds. Signaling to his team, they took off towards the Rock Village.

* * *

Moriko bought more ninja clothing and sold her old (but still expensive clothing) to a store that also doubled as a fabric store and bought some different fabric including a new creation she had heard about but not had the pleasure of working with, silk steel. Walking around, she unconsciously made her way to the Rock Garden. She went and sat on top of a rock that resembled a butterfly. Finding out the time by looking at her watch, she sighed and using her backpack as a pillow, she took a small nap.

* * *

Sasori and Deidara sighed upon entering the clan compound. "No fucking way… un…" Sasori did not think anyone was truly this paranoid. All of the male clan mates were named Takeshi Yukimura and they all looked exactly alike while all the females were named Megumi Yukimura. They all had blond hair and blue eyes of the same exact hue that it annoyed Sasori.

"This is going to waste so much time…" Sasori sighed and looked around trying to determine exactly who their target was actually. "I hate wasting time…" Motioning to Deidara, they both head towards the largest house in the compound.

"Moriko-chan is going to be pissed…" The former blond mused. Sasori heard this and twitched uncomfortably.

* * *

An hour later…

Upon arriving at the Rock Village, the retrieval group had split up. Shikamaru sighed and knew the mission would not be easy seeing as he did not know Moriko very well. The only time he really talked to her was getting a new vest. Besides a brief description from her friend (who obviously liked her very much but was not going to admit it), he really knew very little about Moriko but could make some assumptions. To him, Moriko is very relaxed and soft spoken but from what he learned, had been in her youth loud and reverted to that behavior when her kekkei genkai was unleashed.

Walking over to a wonder he had heard about, he strolled casually into the Rock Garden. Spotting a really good cloud viewing spot aka observation point to survey the surrounding area, he sprinted up the side of a rather tall butterfly shaped rock. He was shocked to see a Rock ANBU also relaxing. The ANBU seemed to tense for a second before composing herself. Shikamaru noticed her calm yet quiet tone. "Enjoying yourself, un?"

Shikamaru groaned at the accent. At first he thought it cute, but after hearing it so much, he really could not take it anymore. These villagers talked far too much for his liking. "I like viewing clouds and if I weren't intent on locating a resident from my village, I would join you. Sometimes these missions are a drag…" The Rock ANBU gave a lazy nod and stood up to observe their surroundings.

"Do you have a description of who you are looking for, un?" Shikamaru handed a photograph to her. The ANBU glanced at her. "Well, she certainly does not look like a shinobi…" Shikamaru was happy to not hear a certain accent. "But with her… that man… he is the Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake if I am not mistaken, un." Shikamaru sighed but nodded.

"He is here looking for her. That girl is Moriko Suna, a civilian living in the Leaf Village who is moderately well known for her clothing and fabric business as well as some of her clients." The ANBU glanced about.

"Have not seen any one like her around, but if I do, I will find you. Leaf shinobi stick out here, un." Shikamaru gave a small laugh.

"See you around then. I admit Moriko-san owes me a game of shogi for this…" He jumped down the rock and took off towards a portion of town that was difficult to see past a rather large mansion belonging to the Yukimura clan.

The Rock ANBU breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness I heard this accent earlier… If not, Shikamaru-kun would have recognized me…" Looking around she groaned. "They are taking a long time… I am hungry…" She walked towards the ramen shop, stomach grumbling unhappily.

* * *

Kakashi perked up immediately. Walking inside the fabric and clothing store, he could notice Moriko's faint scent, but no one had seen her. The only customer they had that day was a Rock ANBU, but that did not stop the silver haired ninja from noticing clothes that, without a doubt, had belonged to his childhood friend. He once again summoned Pakkun who caught the scent immediately. "Well Kakashi… she is close…" Nodding, he dashed off towards the Rock Garden.

* * *

Moriko ate her ramen quickly and in silence. Walking around the village, she found the rather large expanse of real estate that housed the Yukimura Clan. She held her head for a moment seeing people looking so similar all crammed into an opening near the gate. Moriko was about to enter when someone grabbed her wrist. A blond, blue eyed man looked at her. "Why did you not come by earlier to investigate the death of Takeshi Yukimura, our head, un?"

Moriko was intensely confused but bowed her head. "Sorry; had to deal with some foreign ninja in the village, un." The blond glared at her before grabbing her black hair suddenly making her jerk.

"A woman as weak as you made it into the ANBU? I know they are trying to improve the diversity situation there, but for such a weakling…" The other members of the clan had mixed expressions but no one interfered. The blond whispered in ears, "You are obviously not ninja material… you are meant for… other lines of work." Moriko's brow furrowed behind her mask but before she could retaliate, an explosion rocked the compound.

The man loosed his grip and Moriko ran out of there faster than she ever thought possible. Rushing back to the Rock Garden, she scrambled frantically to the top of the butterfly rock. Looking back towards the compound, she saw smoke from the large mansion. Before Moriko could think more about the recent events, she felt something odd in the air around her and turned around. Before her were two individuals: one black haired with brown eyes and the other brown haired person with vivid green eyes. Before they could say a word, she muttered, "Password?"

They both gave the smirk that all S ranked criminals must have had copyrighted or something. "Art. Art is a bang, un / Art is eternal." Both said at the same time. They released their transformation jutsu and upon recognizing the contradiction their statements made of the other's the two artists glared at each other before Moriko sighed and gave a small smile.

"I assume the mission is done? I really hope so because the bastards here do not take well to female ANBU…" Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"What happened Moriko-san?" She waved her hand dismissively.

"Nothing important. Anyways, are you guys done?" Nodding Sasori motioned to Deidara who withdrew their transportation in the form of the clay bird that had reverted to a small size. Tossing it up, a hand sign later revealed a clay bird well capable of speeds surpassing the swiftest ninja. Before they could board the aircraft, a spike in chakra made even the ninja newbie look up. Naruto looked at the Rock ANBU and the two now unveiled Akatsuki members before him.

"Give Moriko-chan back or I will fight you, believe it!" Sasori looked at Deidara who poked Moriko in her arm. Deidara's visible eye traveled to the mask she still wore, Moriko took the hint and took the only thing concealing her identity. Sakura gasped as Shikamaru had an expression of surprise.

"You… you were the Rock ANBU I talked with the whole time…" Moriko's eyes were downcast as she nodded. He gave a low whistle. "I totally did not recognize you. You faked the Rock Village accent well and you used a different sort of voice inflection. For a civilian, you certainly have potential… too bad that being stuck with these Akatsuki is… troublesome."

"Moriko-chan… come back with us…" Moriko's blue eyes turned to Kakashi and she felt a twinge in her heart. "We… I miss you and surely the four of us can rescue you from these two." Moriko looked at the two members behind her and she felt a wave of guilt pore over her before she stiffened in resolve.

She walked towards Kakashi slowly and touched his cheek. She noted the Sharingan with worry but did not allow the concern to cross her eyes. "I want to go back Kakashi-kun, believe me I really do. But if they are willing to take me, the loss to the Leaf Village is much less. You are a valuable shinobi while I have no training and only this kekkei genkai to help me." She pulled back her hand and walked towards Sasori and Deidara. Before she could get too far, Kakashi grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell? They threatening you or something? There is no way you would ever…" Before Kakashi could say anything else, Moriko pulled down his mask and gave him a deep kiss. Kakashi's different colored eyes at first widened before his hands found themselves into her hair. Smirking against his lips, a hair wrapped around both of his hands when Moriko snapped the hair quickly. Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized that his hands were bound together.

Moriko jumped out of his grasp and dashed towards the two Akatsuki members. Deidara and Sasori were already up when Moriko jumped up. Seeing this, Sasori let out some chakra strings to catch and flung Moriko up onto the bird. She looked at him with sad eyes. "Kakashi-kun… this is for the best."

Kakashi watched them sped off into the sky, unwilling to believe that his best friend had betrayed him but the proof was still evident in the pulled down mask, the warm feeling lingering on his lips, and his bound hands.

Shikamaru looked at Kakashi and pulled up the jounin's mask for him. He gave a mumbled thanks but still watched the black speck that was the clay bird. Shikamaru sighed at the scene. "She already acts like a Leaf Shinobi… sacrificing herself so that others will live and have a chance."

As smart as he was, Shikamaru never saw the head butt from Kakashi coming.

* * *

Moriko was silent as they flew back to the base. She watched the passing scenery without comment and sighed. Deidara wanted to ask her what was her problem but judging by the scene they had witnessed, he knew better than to inquire about something so emotional. Sasori had, other than helping Moriko up the bird, done nothing to indicate he was concerned at the slightest. He had contacted Pein to inform them of the mission's success and judging that they were close enough, he motioned for his partner to land the bird.

The puppeteer helped Moriko down and when she tried to walk away, he maintained a firm hold on her arm. Before she could ask, he put a finger to her lips. A flash of emotion, _not jealousy_, erupted through Sasori but he locked up those emotions before they could show in his eyes. "Are you certain you will not travel home with the Leaf Ninja?" Moriko looked up him confused before Sasori elaborated. "My seal will not work properly until you put your own chakra into it. Since it is not working, I am giving you the option to return home."

Moriko looked back towards the Rock Village and then back towards Sasori and Deidara. Biting her lip, she placed her hand over the seal and attempted to get a little chakra out. Unfortunately, without her chakra control being precise, quite a bit of chakra leaked out into the seal. She felt a white hot energy retrace over the seal and suddenly the seal was normal and resembled a tattoo again. She was about to fall over when Sasori caught her, not in his chakra strings, but in his arms. "I told you that as your subordinate I will follow your orders and you said you would train me to be strong enough to protect my friends. Leaving them is just one way I am protecting them…"

Sasori gave an uncharacteristic smile as he and Deidara led the way to the base. The blond felt the atmosphere was now light enough to make pleasant conversation. "So Moriko-chan… what do you think about art, un?" Sasori surveyed her with interest and it would most likely make things interesting if they had similar visions about what art was.

"Well, I see life as the ultimate art. When a person lives a life full of fulfillment and achievement, it is beautiful." Her expression also hardens and she gives a small smile. "But extinguishing that life force… is also beautiful…" Deidara gave a wide grin that although Moriko did not completely agree with him, the small smile was worth the compromised beliefs.

Finally coming to the base, Deidara made sure that Moriko watched what hand signs he used. The boulder lifted and walking inside, Moriko saw someone who made her grin widely. "No fucking way… Do you know how long it has been since I last saw you?" A bell like laugh left her mouth and she ran into his arms into a deep hug. Deidara and Sasori looked at each other in shock at the scene before them.

"Danna, punch me. There is no logical way that this is happening, un…"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger regarded the mystery person hugging Moriko. I would love to see your guesses =p  
I dedicate this chapter to my two muses, Asuma and Kushina. When we talk about random things, it inspires the greatest stuff.


	4. Business Partners

Greetings everyone! Consider this a Christmas present. Happy holidays!  
Check out my profile for more stories and an update poll.  
Also, please R&R.  
I do not own Naruto or 'Are you Happy Now?' by Michelle Branch

This goes to my muses: Asuma, Kushina, and Zetsu_Akatsuki. Thanks guys and gal :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Business Partners

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Are You Happy Now? – Michelle Branch  
Reason: Kakashi's thoughts on Moriko's departure.**_

* * *

Moriko not only hugged a member of Akatsuki, but now she was grinning and even laughing. Sasori felt an unfamiliar feeling tug inside of his heart, but he dismissed it. _I am not jealous… no I am not…_ Deidara on the other hand was far more vocal about his thoughts.

"Moriko-chan, how is it exactly you know Kakuzu? He is old and not from the Leaf Village, un?" Sasori frowned having easily noticed that, but that did not stop the curiousity.

Kakuzu smirked behind his mask. "Just so happens that me and Moriko-san are business partners and off of her, I make loads of money." Moriko raises a raven eyebrow but nonetheless continues to hug the greedy man.

"Kakuzu-san gave me my starting investment for my business." Deidara's mouth hits the floor and even Sasori has a brief look of shock cross his eyes. "What?"

"You mean to tell me that Kakuzu actually gave you money?" Moriko smirked in amusement and nodded. "Those must have been unusual circumstances…"

Kakuzu laughed and Moriko giggled softly. She pointed to a red cloud on Sasori's robe and when the two artists gave her a questioning look, he answered. "Who do you think designed our robes?"

Deidara's visible eye widened greatly. "No way, un! We really are wearing Moriko Suna originals?" As Moriko nodded, Deidara swept her up in a hug suddenly. "We really are wearing specialized attire and Kakuzu wasn't just bullshitting us, un." Moriko glanced towards Kakuzu, her eye acquiring a steely glint.

"Did you ever give them inferior products…?" Kakuzu coughed uncomfortably and Sasori looked appraisingly at Moriko, confused as to why she would ask about such a thing.

"Well… managing the Akatsuki budget is an important job." Shaking her head, the dark haired woman rolled her eyes.

"If you needed money that badly, you could have asked or something. There is a reason you are a part of the partnership and giving your teammates goods that are secondhand or worse is basically condemning them to death." When Kakuzu scoffed, Moriko was about to berate him again when Sasori touched her wrist gently. Upon the contact, Moriko sighed and shook her head.

"Moriko-san, Kakuzu acts like this all the time… we are by now used to his money grubbing ways even if we don't agree with them." Deidara nodded and Moriko inclined her head in a half apology to Kakuzu who laughed.

"Moriko-san, you really are a quandary. Anyways, why are you here with Sasori and Deidara? If anything, ninja you are not." Moriko smirked at her business partner and twirled a piece of her hair. Severing the hair, she flung the hair needle at Kakuzu who caught it and he looked over the weapon. "Impressive; new ability or kekkei genkai?"

"Well… I guess I have kekkei genkai that the Third Kazekage had… My memories of it apparently were blocked by chakra that Sasori-sama destroyed." Kakuzu now looked at her as if she had sprouted a second head. "When I was little, I had dreamed of becoming a shinobi but now here I am, Akatsuki subordinate and protecting my home by betraying it." She said with a slightly sad smile and knew that she really skirted around the unspoken question. Kakuzu was going to inquire more when a string of profanity jarred everyone's focus from the conversation. "What was tha…"

"The fuck everyone doing out here and not inside the base? We aren't going on one of those fucking boring as hell bounty hunts are we money whore?" Kakuzu grunted in annoyance as Moriko watched the silvery haired man stalk towards them. Deidara narrowed his eyes and feared inside for Moriko's reaction while Sasori looked like he was ready to rip off the Jashinist's head. Hidan was silent as he regarded Moriko who was watching at him intently. "What bitch?"

Moriko does not retort but looks at Hidan and coming closer, she puts a hand calmly on Hidan's face, touching his cheek. Deidara squawks at her boldness while Kakuzu raises an eyebrow in interest. Sasori regarded it with a heated coolness. The Jashinist says nothing but simply stares at her. "You… you are so pretty…"

Hidan stared at her, a vein pulsing in his forehead but Moriko acted as if she did not see it. "Pretty… men aren't supposed to pretty, but masculine or handsome at least. Get it fucking right." Moriko put a finger across his lips and this silenced him.

"You did not allow me to finish…" she murmured. "Your beauty is that of a deathly angel… it is misleading, truly misleading…" Hidan's eyes soften but he still did not appreciate the idea of being _pretty_.

"Whatever…" He looked her over and realized that based on her body language, she interacted better with Kakuzu while she showed some inclination towards Deidara. Whatever was between her and Sasori seemed truly respect as if there was an invisible barrier. "Who exactly are you bitch?"

"Well, bitch is not my name. My name is Moriko Suna, subordinate of Sasori-sama. May I inquire about your name sir?" Hidan noticed her apparent deep respect for Sasori and she indeed acted as if in total obedience.

"My name is Hidan; immortal follower of Jashin-sama. Would you be interested in converting to my religion?" The other members groaned and Kakuzu glared at his partner.

"Don't convert her to your pointless religion. She has a lot of potential and does not need to be held back with the stupid rituals." Hidan and Kakuzu began to include themselves into their own argument while Moriko observed the sight. Deidara and Sasori motioned for her to follow them as they continued into the lair. Moriko did not get too far before she stopped spotting a member that looked slightly familiar.

"Kisame-san?" The blue haired man looked at her and gave a toothy grin.

"Hey kid." Moriko frowned and rolled her eyes.

"I am only like what five years younger than you. That in itself does not make me a kid nor have I been for a while…" Kisame laughed and gave her a one armed hug. "If you are here… that means that…"

"Moriko-san?" A voice called out to her and within an instant, Itachi appeared out of nowhere and was in front of her. "It really is you…" Moriko laughed as the Uchiha gave her a hug and buried his face into the crook of her neck. The two Akatsuki artists looked at each other with confusion.

"Itachi-kun, been a while since we last met eh? Sixteenth birthday for you I believe." Moriko laughed and she returned the hug and also patted his back. "I see that the special cloak I made for you still fits but it does need a bit of tailoring to meet my quality standards." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Still picky about clothing… I am a shinobi, a rouge one at that. Worrying about clothes is not forefront in my mind." Moriko rolled her eyes and looked at the two artists who felt and even looked the part of exclusion.

"When Itachi-kun turned sixteen, Kisame-san snuck into the Leaf Village to retrieve me once. Itachi-kun wanted a new cloak as his favorite had been ruined and when Kisame-san found out about my skills, he kidnapped me to make a new cloak. Kakashi-kun freaked out when I returned but I merely told him I had a client; that really was not lying." She winked at the former Mist ninja who laughed.

Sasori spoke the question that had been burning at him. "Moriko-san, if you designed our robes, you would have recognized who we are and so I wonder what you acted the way you did when Deidara and I went to attack the Copy ninja." Moriko nodded understanding the question.

"You see, I knew that when I designed the robes according to Kakuzu-san's orders, that it was not exactly normal or legal. Kakuzu-san had, when we first met, threatened to kill me unless I gave a reason for him not to. Being connected to him is dangerous and although I could tell that in some way or form you all were associated, I still feared you and Deidara-san and you two did threaten my best friend…" Sasori felt a slight twinge of guilt which did not reach his eyes while Deidara looked away; embarrassed.

"I see… I suppose that makes sense, but you still are a mystery to me Moriko-san. Seal or no seal, please understand if I am cautious." Moriko nodded in respect and Sasori addressed Kisame and Itachi. "You two are to understand that Moriko-san is my subordinate and I am responsible for her wellbeing." While Kisame nodded, Itachi silently raised an eyebrow.

"Moriko-chan came with us and betrayed the Leaf Village because she believes that with us, she can protect them, un." A flash of emotion flickers through the Uchiha's eyes and the only people who catch it are Moriko and Kisame. "She is strong because of this kekkei genkai she possesses. We are to train her as if she was an Akatsuki member herself, un." Itachi nodded his head and glanced briefly at the lair and then quickly to Deidara and Sasori.

"Come Moriko-san; there are still more members of the Akatsuki for you to meet." Moriko nodded and after giving Itachi a last hug and waving to Kisame, she followed the two artists.

* * *

Kakashi lowered his visible eye as he gave the mission failed report to Tsunade. The blond woman narrowed her eyes and observed his team. Shikamaru was still nursing a head injury that he refused to talk about, Sakura had appeared to go into shock and even Naruto was quiet… never a good sign. "Kakashi, exactly what did Moriko-san do? She is a mere civilian with no shinobi training and little knowledge of our way of life. The kekkei genkai may have made Akatsuki want to take control of her, but still, the fact she went on her own free will with two dangerous Akatsuki members is still a hard truth to swallow."

"She willingly left. I had my Sharingan on and there was no genjutsu over her. Her eyes were clear and she knew what she was trying to accomplish. She… says that staying with them with help her protect us but still… knowing she left us behind when the one called Sasori was willing to leave her behind." Tsunade's brow furrowed and she withdrew a file that she had obtained. Shikamaru nodded his head having already read the file.

"Moriko-san… is interesting in that Hokage-sama had in the past put chakra blocks on her memory. The influence of chakra into her brain could have caused several side effects that would naturally incline her to side with her enemies or grow attached to them: Stockholm Syndrome." Kakashi clinched his fists quickly at the thought of Moriko becoming attached to her captors. "Also, residents of the Leaf Village, both civilian and ninja are noted for a high emphasis on loyalty. If she believes she is protecting someone, she will not be easy to persuade."

Naruto and Sakura knew what it was like to lose someone close and important to you. Sakura unconsciously gripped Naruto's arm and Naruto responded by putting an arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner. Kakashi slumped visibly as he rubbed his temples. "This… Hokage-sama, you know I just can't give up on Moriko-chan right?"

Tsunade grumbled as she reached for her sake bottle. "I figured as much, but nonetheless, you must think of the best circumstances for the Leaf Village." Shizune reached for the bottle and poured Kakashi and Tsunade ample amounts of alcohol. Thanking her assistant, Tsunade turned her attention to Kakashi yet again. "You will gather information, but still go about as if nothing has happened. All of her business operations are to continue as if normal; that is what Moriko-san would want." Kakashi nodded as nothing would ever stop Moriko's business whether it was capture by enemies or her own death.

Poofing away from the office, Kakashi found himself in Moriko's store. Walking into her office, he pulled various scrolls and books down; trying to find a clue about Moriko that could help him in his search for her. He noted one obviously worn scroll filled with Moriko's left handed chicken scratches that took massive notes about a new fabric she had been raving about: silk steel. Further along the scroll, her long elegant writing that came with her right hand summarized the possible properties of the fabric along with potential uses. One fact that stuck out right away was the fact that the only place known to or even sold was the Rock Village.

Withdrawing a small notepad, he made note of the fact and looked amongst other scrolls. Opening a book, he found her sketch pad that also held some designs. _She really could have made an excellent living as an artist._ Turning a page, he gasped and the book fell to the ground, the offending page in question facing up at Kakashi. The picture sketched was of Itachi Uchiha in an Akatsuki robe.


	5. Anger, Confusion, and What?

Greetings everyone! A special shoutout to my muses: Asuma, Kushina, and Zetsu_Akatsuki! You three are awesome!  
Also, my current readers may note that my rating has changed from T to M. This is out of my concerns about language and if I decide to add a lemon. If I do, I will post ample warnings so do not fear!  
Do not forget to check out my profile for more stories and an update poll!  
I do not own Naruto or "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Anger, Confusion, and What?

_**Song of the Chapter:  
When You're Gone – Avril Lavigne  
Reason: Kakashi misses Moriko and despite appearing to deal, Moriko does miss Kakashi heavily.**_

* * *

Moriko was quiet as she followed Sasori and Deidara. Despite knowing some Akatsuki members, that did not help ease the confusion and worry that festered within. Some fears manifested themselves in a scream as she witnessed Zetsu suddenly ripping himself from the ground that he was rising out of. Sasori and Deidara glared at the plant like ninja who smirked at them. "What? **Not the first time you ever saw me…**"

Moriko's hand flew to the spot over her heart and the seal. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. "You scared the shit out of me! Why do you always do that?" Zetsu smiled and knew although the words did not sound like it, she would not be angry… at least for long.

"What? **Inviting myself in once at 3:00 A.M. and suddenly I am on your bad side?**"

Moriko attempted to plaster a look of indignation on her face but gave up on it and smirked. "Twice for your information. Then you decided since that was too early 4:00 A.M. was better… just as I would get adjusted to normal sleeping habits you go and reappear randomly demanded I give you more robes to take to them. Damn you…" The plant ninja took no offense and only chuckled.

"**Whatever… **Watch out for To…"

Moriko felt the air get crushed out of her lungs and arms wrap around her tightly. She squawked as she tried to pry off whatever grabbed her. She heard a chuckling in her eyes and her blood ran cold. There was innocence oozing from it but under that semblance was something eerie and dark. "Tobi likes your hair pretty lady!"

Moriko shivered and although this 'Tobi' let her go, she turned around and backed up about a meter; her hands in front of her in a defensive stance although she knew nothing about taijutsu. Deidara laughed at the display and Moriko looked at him in confusion. "That's just Tobi. He's an idiot, un."

The one labeled as Tobi appeared to beam behind his mask and rubbed the back of his head amusedly. "Tobi still doesn't know your name pretty lady."

Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion but what was the worst that could happen with Sasori and Deidara watching her. "Moriko Suna; subordinate of Sasori-sama." Tobi squealed in delight and Moriko recoiled feeling him hug her again. This time, Sasori took the time to pry the hyper ninja off.

"Moriko-san, Tobi is Zetsu-san's subordinate. He will most likely be spending time with you when Zetsu or I have other matters to attend to." He smirked seeing Moriko's expression: one of utter terror. Tobi however was oblivious as he took Moriko by the hand and ignoring her frozen expression, tugged her off inside the base.

"Moriko-chan needs to see everything! Tobi knows Moriko-chan will have loads of fun! It has been, what did Hidan-san say it was… oh yeah; a sausage fest." Moriko's eyes dashed quickly back to Sasori and Deidara's bemused expressions as she got dragged through the fastest possible tour of the base.

"Moriko-chan is going to have so much fun, un." The blond smirked sadistically as they followed. Sasori grunted but knew that Moriko was definitely going to appreciate spending time with him and Deidara as opposed to Zetsu and Tobi.

* * *

When Tobi stopped in his tour, Moriko slumped trying to catch her breath. She looked at the door that he had stopped in front of and immediately had a bad feeling. "Tobi thinks Moriko-chan should talk to Leader-sama." Before Moriko could respond, Tobi began shoving her towards the door and almost knocked when she grabbed his wrist.

"Tobi-san, should I not wait for at least Sasori-sama?" Her words seem to unnerve him but she was unable to dissuade him.

"Sasori-san can come in later; Leader-sama would really like to talk to Moriko-chan now." Without another word or a knock for that instance, Tobi wretched the door open and literally shoved Moriko in. She fell on the floor and cursed the darkness for hiding everything. She felt an odd feeling; two presences with one being familiar but the other…

"You are Moriko Suna?" A stern, male voice inquired. She nodded and unconsciously began to scoot backwards until her back hit a wall. The man chuckled and when she looked up, she saw a pair of ringed eyes that seemed familiar. "Don't tell me you don't remember me."

"I remember…" she replied in a small voice. There was no way Moriko could forget that voice; it simply implied power and a 'you-must-fear-me' persona. "My apologies in looking foolish Leader-sama."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. The man gave her a small smirk and helped her up. The man had many piercings and the hair certainly made a statement but the aura he radiated was overwhelming. "Where is Sasori?"

Moriko sighed and shook her head. "Tobi-san insisted on giving me a literally quick tour and when I told him we should wait for Sasori-sama, he just shoved me in…" Pein had an odd flicker in his eyes and turned around.

"Talk to Sasori about the sleeping arrangements. Konan will show you his room in case you forgot." He turned around and motioned to the other presence, a blue haired woman. Motioning to herself, Moriko followed her and as soon as they were out of Pein's office, she turned to her.

"I am Konan and if you attempt to have a relationship with Pein-kun," Moriko makes a confused look, "Leader-kun, I will kill you." Moriko's eyes widen and she shakes her head.

"I have no intentions of that Konan-sama! He scares me and that is not proper behavior anyways." Konan's eyes soften slightly as she leads Moriko to Sasori's room.

"Well then, we should have no problems. Here is Sasori's room. Good luck and welcome." She gives a small smile before disappearing. Moriko knocked on Sasori's door and when the puppet master opened, seeing her he nodded and admitted her in.

"Moriko-san; did Tobi really take you to see Leader-sama?" Moriko nodded before massaging her temples.

"I told him to wait for you but he simply shoved me in… There is something odd about him…" Sasori nodded and sat back on his chair to work on a puppet. "What exactly is my sleeping arrangement?" Sasori points to a bed across from another one.

"Orochimaru's room is not… habitable so to speak so until it has been thoroughly cleansed, you will reside here." Moriko nodded and plopped onto her bed.

"When do I start training Sasori-sama?" Sasori halted in his work and was still in shock over how much of a willing subordinate she was.

"Tomorrow. In an hour or so, Tobi will likely force all of us to do some icebreaker activity or something like that." Moriko groaned as she pulled out a sketch pad.

"I will sketch then… to occupy my time." Sasori nodded as the two worked in silence.

* * *

Kakashi almost ripped the office apart looking for anything else but other than the sketch, he found nothing else. Kakashi inspected it and the date was Itachi's birthday. "He was a missing ninja by then so…" He checked the annoyingly detailed records and found that indeed on that very day, at a very odd time also, a robe was sold but she had not listed a specific number or code like she did with everything else. There was only a cloud doodle where a code should be. Frowning, the copy shinobi carried the incriminating documents back to the Hokage's tower to hopefully find out anything useful.

* * *

Tobi slipped into Pein's office and once he was sure that the only ones there were him, Pein, and Konan, he allowed the mask to come off. Pein's eyes bore into the Sharingan but he knew that intimidating the immortal was pointless. "You seemed eager for me to see Moriko Suna."

Madara chuckled darkly as he held a scroll for Pein and Konan to see. "Her clan is quite powerful although the kekkei genkai has not manifested itself strongly in anyone as of late. She will prove of great use to the Akatsuki, even if she has to be a subordinate who still remains loyal to the Leaf Village."

* * *

Sasori noticed the absence of sound coming from Moriko's pencil and turning around, he noted that she had fallen asleep while drawing. Noting that there was enough time for her to have a small nap, he placed her under her blanket and tucked her hair behind her eyes, hand lingering as the limb traced the side of her face. He noted with a small smile that she had sketched Kakashi Hatake dressed in civilian clothes, a definite change. He began to turn away when he heard her sleepy voice. "Thanks… Sasori-sama." Turning swiftly, he noted her current state of sleep and wondered if she was dreaming about him.


	6. Train against Instinct

1/11/2009  
Greetings everyone! A shoutout to my muses Asuma, Kushina, Zetsu_Akatuski, and Uchiha_Curse. You four rock!

If interested, I have posted a new story. "Orange Masks and Chopsticks" A Tobi/OC, Madara/OC story.

I do not own Naruto or "Still Loving You" by the Scorpions.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Train against Instinct

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Still Loving You – Scorpions  
Reason: There still exists the connection no matter how strained.**_

* * *

Moriko woke up alone but not afraid. She slipped out of the covers and gave a small smile seeing the sketch pad on a desk away from her. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she walked towards the bathroom. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she saw that her eyes looked worn but she still looked youthful despite her age. Another step and Moriko was overcome by an intense wave of nausea. She clutched her stomach as she fell down and when her head come in contact with the sink, she knocked herself out.

* * *

Sasori walked back to his room with the orders of retrieving Moriko for the icebreaker that to everyone's horror, Tobi had planned out. When he opened the door, he noticed the bed empty but the bathroom light on. "Moriko-san?" He heard no response and so frowning, he walked into the open bathroom and seeing her unconscious on the floor, he scooped her up. There were more odd things now that Sasori noticed. Her forehead was bloody and the place he judged she hit it, the sink, was dented. Quickly scooping up the raven haired woman in his arms, he dashed over to Kakuzu's room and knocked the door over. The stitched ninja was at first going to complain until he saw Moriko.

"What happened to her?" He placed her on his bed and wiped away the blood on her forehead. Sasori shrugged as Kakuzu began to apply a balm that the two had made before. They watched with satisfaction as the scrapes began to hiss with a healing energy. "Did she happen to be ill when you brought her here?"

"No… when I placed my seal on her, she was in perfect health." Kakuzu's glowing eyes stilled on the puppet for a second before hardening.

"You put that seal on her? Are you a fucking idiot?" Sasori ignored the question as he watched Moriko's slow breathing. "Kekkei genkai or not chances exist she might have chakra sickness due to your chakra from the seal. It is important that she gets trained to deal with the extensive amount of chakra now since you removed that block in her mind preventing non essential chakra from circulating in her body. She… Sasori do you realize that the chakra inside her could shorten her lifespan by stressing her body?"

Sasori looked at Kakuzu and the former Waterfall ninja could have sworn he saw concern in his normally stoic eyes. "She did not react when the seal was put in such as typical with chakra sickness… Nor was there a reaction when she strengthened it with her own chakra. It has to be something else..."

"So… she might have something else… but what exactly is the problem…" He looked at her and noted her breathing which seemed to normalize as her eyelids fluttered open and she sat up in confusion.

"Where am I?" Before Kakuzu or Sasori could reply, Moriko grasped her stomach and lurched forward in pain. She tried to detangle herself from the sheets and it was proved that she was unable to, she decided to call up the kekkei genkai she was still unfamiliar with. Eyes glowing, a metallic bucket swerved haphazardly through the air and stopped right in front of her. She did not hesitate as her body saw it upon itself to empty the contents of her stomach. "Sasori-sama… Kakuzu-san… my stomach…"

Sasori wiped her face with a damp cloth and used his chakra strings to empty the bucket. "Did you eat anything unusual recently?" She raised an eyebrow as she bit her lower lip.

"Define unusual. I thought the ramen was odd, but other than that…" She was silenced by a growling from Kakuzu.

"Stop lying. I can feel your pulse quicken. What the fuck did you ingest?" She sighed and looked at the two of them.

"Iron supplements alright? Ever since I was five, for my general health I have had to take them daily." She twitched uncomfortably as her hands touched her forehead. "It is time for me to take one now alright?" She stood up and was almost out the door when she felt chakra strings stop her. "Sasori-sama?"

The puppet master's eyebrow was furrowed. "You are addicted to them aren't you? You are essentially poisoning yourself. Give me those pills." She looked at both men with confusion on her face.

"My father gave me those pills to take… I am serious! I have been following his instruction to the letter and never deviated. Why do you two not believe me?"

Kakuzu nodded at Sasori and silently the two men came to an agreement. "Let us see one of the supplements." Moriko raised an eyebrow but led the two men to Sasori's room where she opened a bag and pulled out a little pill bottle and absentmindedly tossed it behind her where Kakuzu caught it. "Now… let's see." Kakuzu's eyes widen reading the label as he passes the container to Sasori. "You know that each supplement has a gram of iron? A gram and not like a few milligrams!"

"…I only know I am supposed to take them. They are expensive and necessary for my health." Kakuzu facepalmed as Sasori looked seriously at Moriko.

"You should be dead with this dosage…" Moriko's eyes froze as she looked at the two men. "Especially if this was the same dosage you had as a child of five, this should have poisoned you…" Moriko felt cold as if she was forced to swallow ice water.

"I… do not understand." Her eyes barely held back tears and she held her forehead. "Why is everything just… crashing around me…?" She rubs her forehead irritably. "First the sink…"

Sasori looked at Kakuzu with a hazy expression in his eyes. "My sink is dented. From the looks of it, she collapsed and hit her forehead on the sink." Kakuzu's eyes widened and he stared at Sasori.

"That is tempered steel Sasori… And she dented it? This is not good sign and for once, I'm not thinking of the cost to replace it." They look at Sasori's sink and sure enough, the dent is quite visible and Kakuzu gets an idea. "Moriko-san, quickly defend yourself!" Moriko looks up in surprise as she see's Kakuzu's body hardening into steel and he tries to backhand her. She crosses her arms as she holds them in front of her in a defensive stance and stops the blow with confusion in her eyes. The stitched ninja frowns and looks at Sasori. "Just as I thought."

Moriko lowers her arms and gazes at the two men. "What… is the matter?"

Sasori stares at Kakuzu, being unable to come to same conclusion. "A combination of your kekkei genkai and the supplements have imparted some metallic qualities onto your body." Moriko flexed her fingers and looked at him. "You may be immortal if all of your body intakes the iron and incorporates it into its own being." Moriko did not know when she swayed or how long she was in Sasori's arms, but she felt the cushion of the bed and her eyelids slammed shut.

* * *

Moriko's Dream…

_Moriko looked around and wondered what she had done to deserve this. One misplaced bet with Kakashi and she had to take his students to the beach… great. Not that they were not complaining but the youngest Uchiha constantly grumbled about being unable to train with a civilian while the pink haired girl was staring at him and the blond hyperactive genin was dashing about, happy to have a break. Moriko sat in a chair and stared at them. Naruto ran out happily to her. "Moriko-sensei, aren't you going to go swim, dattebayo?"_

_Moriko smiled. "Technically I am not your sensei and I cannot swim so therefore there is no conceivable reason for me to go into the water." Naruto tilted his head in confusion while Sasuke smirked._

"_All she is doing is babysitting us. If we go out in the water using our chakra, she can't stop us from doing anything. She isn't even a ninja." Moriko felt a stab at her heart, but her face quickly cooled._

"_Look, please cooperate. You should be lucky to get this break from Kakashi-kun. He is a trainaholic and I know that tomorrow will not be easy on any of you." She tried to get back to the sketches when Sasuke smirked at Naruto._

"_Well, I insist on training." He dashed into the water staying above using his chakra; a feat that Moriko knew took intense training when he sunk and fast. Moriko dashed out of her chair and ran out to Sasuke who was overtaken by the current. She dragged Sasuke out and she thanked the powers that be that she was slightly taller than him. Sasuke looked embarrassed that he was saved by a civilian of anyone but his eyes widened watching Moriko. "What the hell?"_

_She looked down at her arms and felt her muscles stiffen. She had an odd tan coloration and moving around hurt. The last thing she remembered before was that she did not take her supplements. She tumbled forward barely caught by Naruto. "She is so damn heavy!"_

_Sakura smacked him uptop the head. "Naruto!"_

End Moriko's Dream

* * *

Moriko opened her eyes but made no other movements. _I did not take those supplements today… Is that why I am displaying such… characteristics like that one day? Since when do people rust…?_

* * *

Kakashi stared at Tsunade who currently was watching Ibiki interrogate Hitoshi Suna. "Hokage-sama… what is going on?"

Tsunade looked at Kakashi, softening her glance. "We found some incriminating medical evidence about Moriko." Kakashi's hands tightened on the files he held as he watched Hitoshi deny everything that Ibiki was determined to throw against him. "You know her iron supplements right?"

Kakashi nodded. Times were rare that she did not have the bottle of them close at hand just in case she got stranded. "Yes, she had a medical condition."

Tsunade gave a grim smirk. "Not a medical condition but a condition resulting from her kekkei genkai surfacing." She flickered through the medical report and sighed. "Once it surfaces, you can choose to nourish the kekkei genkai's needs or you can ignore it and force it dormant. In the Suna clan, the very moment that someone's kekkei genkai activates, iron is fed to the person so that the body becomes one with the very thing it affects. At the Sand Village, ingesting sand did the trick but here, there is no sand to eat so supplements had to work. Some people like Hitoshi here did not have the fortune of being given iron when his kekkei genkai appeared so he was out of luck." Kakashi's brow furrowed as he watched the father deny everything that Ibiki was asking him.

"So… knowing that he gave her iron in the form of supplements?" Tsunade nodded and flipped to another page of the medical report. "Why if he discouraged her becoming a ninja would he give her the thing that could make her a powerful ninja?"

Tsunade retrieved a scroll and from the looks of it, a very old political scroll. "He had a mission. His clan wanted to be able to retrieve the power of the Kazekage yet again, but there was no way without a conceivable heir who did not have the power. Hitoshi's child Moriko displayed the power of their kekkei genkai so if he didn't give her the supplement, she would have been taken away to be raised by the clan. Therefore he complied and hoped that if she did not desire the life of a shinobi, then she would not be forced into his clan's plot." Ibiki turned around to peer at Tsunade through the glass wall. For the first time, Hitoshi noticed that someone besides the interrogator and the Hokage were watching him and he began to panic.

Kakashi looked at Tsunade who nodded. The silver haired ninja walked inside the interrogation room and stared at the man that at times, he considered his own father. "Hitoshi-san… are you aware of the circumstances?"

"Kakashi-kun… my daughter, is she alright?" The silver haired man lifted up his headband to expose the Sharingan.

"She has gone willingly with the Akatsuki." Hitoshi's eyes widened as she tried to struggle against the chakra infused rope that bound him to the chair. "In fact, it appears the members who captured her are Deidara formally of the Rock Village and Sasori of the Red Sands." Hitoshi squirmed in his chair at the name.

"Sasori captured my daughter?" His eyes began shaking rapidly in fear and his heartbeat was erratic. "Sasori-sama captured my daughter…" Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Ibiki reentered his part of the interrogation.

"Sasori-sama?" Hitoshi shrank back realizing his mistake. Tsunade walked in realizing what had to be done. She placed hands onto Hitoshi's temples and pushed chakra into him.

"Odd… he has a barrier similar to the one I erected in Moriko's mind all those years ago except this one is stronger. Much stronger. I don't think I can break it as easily nor as effortlessly as Sasori broke Moriko's." Kakashi looked at her and gazed at the father who was sweating profusely, suffering the effects of the mind barrier.

"Please… I want to help my child. Do… do what you have to find out what could save Moriko-chan. Please!" Taking that as consent, Tsunade poured her chakra into the man's mental barriers shattering them as she had shattered the ground with her fists. His screams of pain were to be expected but Kakashi could not help but notice that the breaking down of the barriers varied greatly with how Sasori broke down Tsunade's barrier.

The screams subsided and Hitoshi panted in his chair, breathing heavily. His eyes were glazed and he began to drool. Tsunade cursed. "Sasori had a backup plan apparently. The minute I destroyed the barrier, some sort of secondary barrier is disrupting the flow of neurons. We will have to watch Hitoshi for any relapses into his previous behavior." She stood up and left Ibiki to deal with the brain dead man. She turned to Kakashi. "We need to go to the office; I believe you had some documents for me?"

Kakashi nodded and casting one last glance at his friend's father follows the Hokage.

* * *

Moriko was walking around and looking relatively worse for wear. Her hair was stiff and her skin cold. Deidara noticed her stumbling in the hallway and barely caught her as she almost tumbled. "Moriko-chan, what's wrong, un?"

"Iron supplements… need to consume…" Her voice was almost robotic in recitation and Deidara noted with a grunt that she seemed to become heavy.

"Iron supplements? Why would you need to take those, un?" He tried to take her to Sasori's room but she dug her heels into the ground and with the unusual amount of weight she magically gained, he was unable to force her in so he decided to take her to Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu-san or Sasori-sama should have them. Whenever I do not consume them, weird things happen." He frowned and noted that her skin seemed tanner than normal.

"Like you suddenly weighing a ton?" She gave an unladylike grunt and managed to stand up.

"That… is one effect I remember. There was only a couple of times I forgot and that was due to… circumstances."

* * *

Flashback

_Moriko was only thirteen and she had known that things were never perfect. Even her best friend had flaws that he refused to admit. She wanted to be the best she could be, even being a shinobi sounded feasible. However, whenever she thought about it, a pain seemed to strike her gut. Ignoring it, Moriko dug around her room for some of the weapons that Kakashi carried and left upon habit. Gathering a handful of kunai, she walked to the forest training ground._

_Tossing the projectiles was different from anything she had tried. She just could not get the hang of it and grunted, tried to drop the kunai currently in her hand but the thing stuck. She frowned as it came off of her hand when she used her left hand to take it off of her right but now was stuck to her left. Groaning, she headed over to her parent's house. Although her father was surprised, she did not see what the iron supplement he literally shoved down her throat had to do with her walking home and having various metallic items stuck to her like a magnet._

End Flashback

* * *

Sasori could not deny the evidence that Moriko presented so against his better judgment, gave her one of the deadly supplements and watched her visibly sigh in relief. She smiled and looked at her. "Since I have the same kekkei genkai as the Third Kazekage, do you know anything about the condition?"

Sasori brushed back her hair and felt a smirk come across his face hearing the sharp intake of breath. "I knew there was something special so when I was last through the Sand Village, there was a ninja just itching to leave, but never worked up the resolve. So… I gave him the resolve." Moriko felt herself turn cold and she looked at Sasori; not completely comprehending his words. "I placed a barrier within his mind far stronger than the one in yours."

Moriko did not fell them until they ran down her face but Sasori definitely saw those tears. "You put a mind block on my father?"

Sasori nodded. "It was later I found out that he was in fact part of the Suna clan, but I figured that having him under my control to an extent would make things easier. If anything, my influence stopped you from being involved in a plot to seize the seat of Kazekage among the Suna clan." Moriko sighed and looked at him.

"I… I am so confused now…" Sasori nodded and motioned for her to follow him outside. There was a training ground and he gave her a couple of kunai.

"I know that once you control the kekkei genkai, you should be able to unleash your traits without having to deal with the side effects of the supplements. I believe that's how the Third Kazekage's work anyways." Moriko nodded as she held the kunai in her hands and with a small smile, looked at Sasori awaiting instruction.

"Now pay close attention; I hate repeating myself. This is how you throw a kunai."


	7. Cheating

Greetings readers! A shoutout to my muses Asuma, Kushina, Zetsu_Akatsuki, and Uchiha_Curse!  
Do not forget to R&R or vote in the recently cleared update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or "Torn" by Natalie Imbruglia

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Cheating

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Torn – Natalie Imbruglia  
Reason: Going from a best friend to an enemy as your main source of comfort.**_

* * *

Sasori massaged his temples in an attempt to try to relax but in this situation such was not going to happen. "Moriko-san, stop using your kekkei genkai to direct your kunai. You are not learning how to naturally throw weapons by doing this." Moriko bit her lip as she glared at Sasori.

"I am sorry that I am not a prodigy Sasori-sama." The puppeteer frowned as Moriko deactivated her kekkei genkai and attempted to throw the kunai. She sighed in defeat seeing the kunai bounce off the tree she had been aiming at. Her knees buckled and she fell onto the ground, shaking with tears. Sasori approached her and not knowing what else to do, he knelt down to look at her.

"You just need practice is all. Not everyone immediately grasps every ninja concept with ease." He patted her back in an attempt to comfort her and when she looked back at him, he was shocked to see how beautiful those sapphire eyes were when they glistened with tears. "Take a small five minute break and then try again alright?" She nodded and Sasori stood up and walked back to the base leaving Moriko alone to train.

Deidara noticed when Sasori opened the door, something was definitely amiss. The puppet was cold and did not acknowledge his fellow artist. "Danna, un?" Sasori turned around and nearly grimaced seeing his appearance.

"Help Moriko-san with her target practice. Without her kekkei genkai, she is worse than an academy student." He then quickly turned away and Deidara frowned at the cold tone that Sasori had. Walking over, he came across Moriko who was starting to despair at her situation. He noticed that while she held the kunai properly, when it came to releasing it, the kunai seemed to shift positions in her hand at the last moment.

"Moriko-chan, un." She stopped and gave him a small smile. She threw another kunai but this one slipped and hit a tree to the left. She groaned and plopped back onto the ground holding her head in her hands. Deidara sat next to her and pulled her into a one armed hug. "Try that again. I think I can help, un." She bit her lip and nodded. She once again threw the kunai and this time Deidara's sharp eyes caught what information he needed. Reaching into his clay pouch, he pulled out some gloves and gave them to her. "Wear these. I have a theory to test, un."

"Ok…" She slipped on the gloves with a skeptical look in her eyes, but once she did, she thought how warm they were and appeared to cover her hands well. She picked up a kunai and this time when she did through it, it hit its mark and sank deep. She dropped her remaining kunai and glomped Deidara. The clay bomber was shocked by her behavior but blushing, put an arm around her. "Deidara-san, you are a genius." The blond man smirked and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks, un." He sat down to mold some clay while watching the woman scoop up her kunai and proceed to complete her target practice. He heard a satisfactory thunk as the projectiles buried themselves dead within the trees. She squealed in delight as she hit every target with ease and now was starting to pick up shuriken to try the same. Deidara allowed his attention to deviate from his art long enough to see Moriko toss the shuriken with ease at her targets. He felt a smile curl his lips. Standing up he walked to her. "You must be hungry, un." She nodded and replacing the weapons in a bag that Sasori had given her earlier, she took off the gloves and handed them back to Deidara.

"What was your theory and why did you think the gloves would work?" Deidara had a huge grin and he tugged Moriko into the kitchen.

"Well… you told me that one time you were like a magnet or something, un. Therefore, I figured that maybe skin contact with the metallic weapon and not using your kekkei genkai was having an adverse effect on your aim as well as the power put into your throws. Maybe later we can buy you your gloves, un." She nodded as she opened the refrigerator and withdrew a rice ball. She tossed it to her and Deidara and they went outside to watch the sunset.

"Deidara-san… why did you join the Akatsuki?" He stopped smiling and he ate slowly now, calculating a possible answer that the inquisitive woman would accept. Moriko noticed his demeanor changed and apologized. "Sorry if I crossed a line; you do not have to answer."

"Nah it's ok, un. You didn't know. I… was forced in." Her eyes widened in surprise and she raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Forced in?" He nodded and sighed as he massaged his temples. "Who?"

"Itachi, un." Moriko felt sympathy and reached out to squeeze his left hand with her right. She gave a smile feeling the hand's tongue attempt to reach out to touch her.

"I understand if you do not like me because I know Itachi-kun as a friend and we are from the same village." Deidara shook his head as he twisted around to face her.

"Don't ever think I don't like you Moriko-chan, un." She saw his blue eyes ablaze and felt touched. "Itachi Uchiha is his own and does not deserve to be in the same category as you." She laughed and took another bite of the onigiri in her hand.

"Not all but a majority of Uchihas have an ego problem. That is the pain of having kekkei genkai. I hope that this new power of mine will not go to my head." Deidara laughed and out of habit, was feeding some rice to the mouths on his hands. "Are we really gifted or just cursed Deidara-san for having these abilities? We already found out the negatives to my kekkei genkai and Itachi-kun will be blind if he does not use someone else's eyes but what about yours?"

Deidara gave a sad smile as he finished feeding both of his hands. "If I do not infuse some chakra within something, preferably clay, my mouths will grow larger and try to consume me, un."

Moriko nodded and gazed at Deidara. "Do you have any more mouths other than the hand mouths?" He nodded and proceeded to take off his shirt. She could not help but drool a little at him. _He is sure built well for being so much younger than me… Not as built as Kakashi-kun though…_ "That one seems a lot more different."

"Stop staring, un. Making me self conscious." She huffed and turned away from him; slight pink blushing on her cheeks. He smirked before glomping her. "You like me hugging you, un?"

She froze and then stood up to throw him up off of her. "I am going to tell Sasori-sama I need gloves." Deidara laughed as she walked away, waving over her shoulder.

* * *

Sasori had file upon file on his usually occupied workspace. However, the matter most upfront in his mind was Moriko's unusual kekkei genkai and what effects it most likely would have on her body. He cursed finding almost no information from any of his spies about the kekkei genkai. A knock interrupted his thoughts and he contemplated as to who could be knocking. _Certainly not the brat; he just bursts in._ "Yes?"

"It is me Sasori-sama." Sasori turned around and used a chakra string to unlock the door and open it. Moriko came in with a smile and her bag full of weapons. "Well… Deidara-san found out why I was not able to hit targets normally." Sasori raised a crimson eyebrow.

"The brat figured something like that out when the two of us were unable to?" She nodded and bit her lip.

"Physical contact with metal. When I do not use my kekkei genkai, my body's naturally stronger than normal magnetic force alters the path and the force I throw metallic weapons but when I borrowed Deidara-san's gloves, I was able to hit every target perfectly." He nodded and noted with pride the joy in Moriko's eyes at her accomplishment.

"Then we shall arrange for Kakuzu-san to obtain fabric for appropriate gloves for you." She shook her head and smiled.

"I have fabric I purchased from the Rock Village that will be perfect. Silk steel Sasori-sama; fabric of the future practically." He nodded and she turned to leave when he grabbed her hand.

"We have a mission in a week so tomorrow, you will be taught chakra control." She nodded and smiled.

"Thank you for being patient with me Sasori-sama." Bowing, she walked out and Sasori watched her retreating figure with a sigh.

"No… thank you."


	8. Tracing the Origin

Greetings everyone! A shoutout to my muses Asuma, Kushina, Zetsu_Akatsuki, Uchiha_Curse, and Konan!  
Please R&R and check out my update poll!  
I do not own Naruto or "The Older I Get" by Skillet

**

* * *

**

PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY BUT THE SEQUEL _UNLOCKING THE IRON HEART_ IS UP.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Tracing the Origin

_**Song of the Chapter:  
The Older I Get – Skillet  
Reason: As distance increases, attachment weakens unwillingly**_

* * *

It had been two weeks ago that Sasori and Deidara were charged with the task of retrieving the one tailed demon, Shukaku. Moriko had in the week prior to leaving and on the way to their destination been busy at training. She had almost disappeared within her own bubble of thoughts to rarely emerge and that was only when Sasori addressed her. She held Sasori's hat over her face against the sand storm. She was thankful that he did not need it due to being inside the puppet but she secretly suspected he would have given it to her anyway. She growled as the wind rapidly changed direction and the sand blew into her face. Adjusting the hat she muttered, "Damn sand. The Fire Country or even the base is loads better compared to this."

Deidara laughed and even Sasori had a small smirk within the confines of his puppet. She had come a long way in the short period of time. At best, now she was chuunin level but had more potential for growth. "We are almost at the Sand Village so please relax Moriko-san." She nodded.

"Of course Sasori-sama. I am a little apprehensive not having been there in over twenty five years." He nodded knowing how hatred towards the oversized sandbox could arise.

"You have gotten lots better at chakra control Moriko-chan. Maybe you should come with me when I face the demon container, un." She could not answer before Sasori interrupted.

"I told you; she has potential but she is not ready for that. He is the Kazekage after all." Deidara groaned and Moriko regarded Sasori with apprehension. She bit her lip but knew that she had already made significant progress considering where she had been before.

"Sasori-sama, may I obtain my clan scrolls?" To her surprise he nodded.

"I am also interested in your family's history as well as any information on the kekkei genkai so before Deidara strikes, we will obtain the information." She nodded and gave a small now exceedingly rare smile.

"Thank you." They came to the small pass into the Sand Village and Deidara smirked as he unleashed some clay birds to clear out the shinobi. They walked into the pass until a man bowed at the puppeteer.

"Sasori-sama you have returned." He nodded and looked at the man.

"Yuura, you are to obtain the Suna clan scrolls." Yuura's eyes widened until he saw Moriko.

"Moriko-sama!" He bowed down as if he forgot about Sasori and Deidara. The pair looked at Moriko whose blue eyes were clouded.

"Get up and retrieve those scrolls like Sasori-sama ordered you to." He nodded and dashed off leaving the three in the pass.

"That was odd, un." Moriko crossed her arms and frowned.

"Exile or not I am technically still the heir to the Suna clan and that will pass to any Sand shinobi who marries me so it is natural that around here I hold some level of authority." Deidara nodded as she reclined against one of the rock faces. Her black hair had grown longer now but still flat. Her blue eyes darted quickly assessing every changing feature around them. Sasori leaned across from her in a meditative stance. Deidara slumped next to Moriko and pulled out some clay to mold.

A couple hours later, Yuura returned clutching a scroll. He passed it to Moriko who took it into her hands. Sasori turned to Deidara. "You know what to do brat."

He nodded and enlarged a clay bird. After he went flying, Sasori turned to Moriko. "I found some information but not a lot…"

He reached out and held her hand. She gasped feeling him hold her so gently. He rarely touched anything preferring the impersonal thing that was chakra strings. "I need to teach you a jutsu just in case."

* * *

A few days later…

Kakashi's head was swimming with thoughts as he led Naruto and Sakura towards the Sand Village. The two teenagers were silent knowing of Kakashi's attachment to Moriko and that fact she previously had been associated with the Akatsuki was a difficult blow to endure. Entering the Sand Village Kakashi was filled with more reminders of the woman he had known _and loved_ his whole life but in reality, how much did he really know _or not know_? "Damn… this had to happen so soon."

"Kankurou-sama has been poisoned." Baki told the Leaf Shinobi as Sakura set to work immediately. Chiyo watched her and sniffed indignantly. A messenger ran in and talked frantically with him. At first, no one else could understand until Baki shouted. "What do you mean that the Suna clan scrolls have been stolen?"

Kakashi's attention snapped immediately to the messenger and he forced the man against the wall. "The very Suna clan that Moriko Suna is heir to?" Hesitantly the man nodded and Kakashi's eyes widened. "No… she couldn't have…"

Sakura finished extracting the poison and looked at her sensei. "Kakashi-sensei, you don't think she was part of the Akatsuki who took Gaara did you?" Kankurou coughed as he sat up.

"Moriko-san is the one with black hair and blazing blue eyes right?" Kakashi nodded and motioned for him to proceed. "She was with Sasori of the Red Sands; Chiyo-sama's grandson."

Kakashi's brow furrowed. "That's the bastard for whom she is a subordinate to." Chiyo's eyes widened.

"Are you telling me that the one person who is the heir to the most prestigious Sand Village clan who actually has the kekkei genkai is in the hands of the Akatsuki and my grandson no less?" Kakashi nodded as Chiyo stood up with a blazing finality in her eyes. "No questions asked; I am going." Every nodded and they took off towards where the Akatsuki could have headed.

* * *

Flashback

_Deidara sighed feeling the young puppeteer follow him. Sasori would kill him for allowing it, but the blond really did not care. He landed and ignored the puppet that attempted to strike. Sasori's tail blocked the strike but when kunai went towards them, Moriko held out her hand as a silvery glow took her eyes. The kunai sailed back at Kankurou who blocked them with another puppet. Kankurou had only heard about her but those eyes… he swore that they looked eerily familiar. "Moriko-san, I will deal with the kid her. Go with the brat and take the tailed beast." She nodded and hopped almost leisurely onto the clay bird._

"_You are a member of the Suna clan…" Moriko turned back and looked at the shinobi before her._

"_Was."_

End Flashback

* * *

Moriko watched as her two companions jumped onto the fingers of the statue and began the ceremony. She meanwhile set traps just like she was taught and watched their bodies for signs of fatigue. It was a long, very boring three days of watching stationary bodies and flickering holograms but she managed. Her training distracted her enough to ignore the fact that all her connections were being severed. She felt a sudden drop in chakra and noticed the body of the Kazekage crash down onto the ground with a resounding thud. She walked cautiously over to the body and her eyes scanned the hologram of Pein. "The body is useless to us now that the ritual is done." She picked up the body and moved it. Deidara and Sasori jumped down next to her, a little weary from chakra usage and she could not blame them.

"They will be here soon will they?" They nodded and Deidara sighed looked at where an arm should have been. "You should have been more cautious Deidara-san." He waved off her statement.

"Well… I still kicked ass even though I had to hold back from killing him, un." She rolled her eyes as she cleaned off some dust that had accumulated on Sasori's puppet body. At first, he would have shrugged off the human contact that was Moriko, but since starting her training, it had become almost like a ritual; it simply would be wrong to not do it. Deidara smirked seeing Sasori close his eyes and enjoy the woman looking after him. _Too bad puppet boy can't feel that… Emotionless bastard._

Moriko's head perked up and the other two ninja looked at her. "They tripped one of my traps." They smirked and Deidara reclined, using Gaara as a chair.

"Interesting, un." He noticed how Moriko seemed to tense at the possibility of facing Kakashi again. Two weeks of surrendering her free will to the Akatsuki and living amongst them observing their activities had hardened her heart. She still had small sparks of personality but they had become harder to come by and prying them required much effort and a patience Sasori did not have.

She had interesting relations with the other members and mixed emotions regarding each. With Kakuzu, they discussed business matters and often if she was done with the day's training, she would help him count his money. Hidan attempted each day to convert her to his religion and although he failed in that aspect, she did agree to help him with his ritual and cleaning up afterwards. Kisame acted like the older brother around her and tried to slip her some sake but she insisted that experienced warned her against the alcoholic beverage. Itachi was like her little brother and they often chatted how about the Leaf Village. Konan and Pein were so distant from everyone else in the organization that she really did not understand them. With Zetsu, they joked about time in regards to the late night/early morning clothing emergencies but other than that, they had not much else to talk about since she was not interested in how her own flesh would taste. Tobi for some reason scared her much more than Pein and she stayed away from him whenever possible. Deidara often trained with her per instructions from Sasori but most times, both artists watched her change. She looked at Sasori and when she spoke, both Akatsuki members noted the concern. "Sasori-sama… do you think I would have to perform the jutsu?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow in confusion when neither of the shinobi answered him, scoffed and went back to molding clay. "Maybe but most likely not." Their attention jerked immediately to the entrance of the cave which a second ago was blocked by a boulder. They look as the Leaf shinobi and the elder Sand kunoichi entered in. They gasped seeing the three waiting for them. "Well… this is unexpected."

Kakashi's eyes widened seeing Moriko. "You really are alive…" She looked at him and he was shocked to see a blank look on her face. "Moriko-chan, come home." She blinked before Chiyo laughed.

"Is it not obvious? Her eyes are those of one who has sacrificed much and those eyes are not unwilling to betray the Akatsuki." Kakashi glared at the old woman for daring to say such things about his comrade but soon their attentions became focused on Naruto who threw a giant shuriken at the three. Without even flinching, Moriko's eyes glowed for a split second to veer the projectile away. She rolled her eyes as her supervisors were too busy now arguing over art to pay attention to what was happening around them.

"Kakashi, conflict is unnecessary no?" The silver haired ninja stared at her in disbelief.

_What happened to the affectionate suffix? _"Moriko-chan please just come back or we'll make you come back." She smirked and finally the artists were paying attention.

"Kakashi, I simply cannot. As a loyal Leaf shinobi you should know what lengths you would go to in order to protect everything you care about." She looked at her hands and made a fist. "I cannot leave Sasori-sama or Deidara-san; they have done so much…"

Chiyo laughed watching the scene unfold. "You feel loyal to them because they taught you how to use your magnetic kekkei genkai?" Moriko's eyes clouded with anger but in a second, it was gone replaced by iciness.

"Well… I have read the clan scroll and it appears there exist lots of interesting facts about my kekkei genkai." Her eyes took on a silver hue and the shinobi were about to grab their kunai when she laughed. "Unfortunately I am only in stage one of my kekkei genkai but it is more than enough." Deidara got an idea and nudged her. He picked up Gaara's body and tossed it to the bird. He jumped on and looked at Moriko.

"Well… I figure our chances of capturing another tailed beast remains higher if we split up this task force." Sasori rolled his eyes as Moriko looked towards him for instructions.

"Go with the brat; he needs your help more than I do." She nodded but as she walked by, she put a hand on his shoulder; a gesture that everyone in the room noticed.

"Please be careful Sasori-sama." He nodded and she jumped onto the clay bird taking flight. Naruto took off with Gaara in mind whilst Kakashi followed him for the sake of watching his stupid and retrieving his best friend. Sasori smirked as he observed Sakura and Chiyo.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

Flashback

_Sasori ran through the hand signs and Moriko closed her eyes while reciting them back and Sasori hummed in approval. "Excellent; if the worst happens you are prepared." He looked back towards the Sand Village with a disapproving glare in his eye. A creak later and Moriko looked as Sasori emerged from Hiruko. She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. "Felt like it."_

_She forced herself to redirect her vision opposite of the Sand Village towards the sunset. Sasori sat down next to her and when he brushed past her arm, she shivered. "Sasori-sama, can you feel temperature?"_

"_I can tell that something should be hot or should be cold but sensations, physically I cannot but if I focus my chakra, mentally I can imagine it." She nodded and continued to stare at the sunset._

"_Same when someone touches you for example?" Sasori took note of her odd tone and looked towards her. The light flickered through her raven strands and made her sapphire eyes stand out._

_What have I got to lose?__ He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him for a kiss. She gasped not expecting it and manages to put her arms around his back as she kisses back. Sasori breaks the innocent kiss after a few seconds. "My heart tugs after that, but my body cannot feel sensation unless I direct chakra to that region."_

"_I see…" She turned away and touched her lips out of reflex. Cold and inexperienced as it was, Sasori still kissed her but being unable to feel it… __What am I thinking about? He only did that to prove a point, not because he had any emotional connection with me.__ Sasori looked at her in confusion._

_What did I do now?__ Luckily for them, Deidara was approaching so Sasori took the time to get back into his puppet._

End Flashback

* * *

Moriko watched as the blond next to her was goading the blond down below. She sighed. "Naruto has no long distance jutsu and projectile weapons simply will not work…" She watched Kakashi who was attempting to trial them but he still had a ways to go considering that Naruto gathered chakra into his legs to increase his speed. "Kakashi on the other hand may be a problem."

Deidara gave her a small reassuring smile. "The fact you are able to think back to your civilian experiences and evaluate them is an extremely useful talent Moriko-chan, un." She nodded and noticed the two Leaf shinobi plotting.

"Shit… Kakashi has his Sharingan out and it looks different…" Deidara's face was a brewing storm as he too spotted the eye.

* * *

Flashback

_Itachi looked at her with his Mangekyo activated. Moriko bit her lip in apprehension. She was alright at genjutsu if you considered at the Akatsuki base she was better than Hidan at it; a factor she attributed to his very unconventional style of fighting and life in general. "Are you ready Moriko-san?"_

_She nodded. "Do it Itachi-kun." His eyes bored into her own as they began to spin._

"_Tsukiyomi." _

_**Inside Tsukiyomi**_

_Instantly she was submerged into the black and white world that existed to fulfill the nightmares of Itachi's victims. He appeared before and had a sword in his hand. She realized she was tied up and at first thought he was going to stab you. "Seventy two hours… every element at my disposal here. Also… hurting you with a sword is not the most damaging method I could employ." She bit her lip and gave a small smile._

"_Do whatever it takes to break me Itachi-kun. To be loyal to the Akatsuki, I cannot afford loyalties elsewhere." He was about to protest when she cut him off. "It is for the good of the Leaf Village that I rather be gone than Kakashi-kun missing. Do anything and everything to break me."_

_Itachi looked hesitant for one of the few instances in his life. "I know what will break you but… will you forgive me?" She nodded and he dissolved away to be replaced by Kakashi. Her blood ran cold._

"_Oh shit…" To her surprise, the image did not harm her yet but approached her and stroked her face. Her eyes widened as he pulled out a kunai and began to cut through her shirt. She bit her lip and tried not to cry when his hand reached for her breasts. The minute contact was established; the tears she was holding back broke through and flooded down her face. Kakashi stared at her and ripped off her pants and she squeaked feeling the cold world of Tsukiyomi. She whimpered as he took off his vest. Itachi was not kidding when he said he knew what could break her._

"_Seventy one hours, fifty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds to go."_

_**Back to flashback outside of Tsukiyomi**_

_Itachi knew it worked when after she was released, she immediately curled into the fetal position and rocked back and forth. The tears that flew down her face scared him and he pulled her into a hug. She stiffened for a second before she was weeping into his shoulder. "I am sorry that I went overboard Moriko-san." She shook her head before pulling back and looked him in the eye; the sparkling tears only enhanced the aqua orbs of her eyes._

"_I told you to do what would break me and I should not punish you for succeeding." She pulled away and walked to her room. Itachi watched as she stumbled every so often; grace failing her in her broken state. He walked to Sasori's room and knocked. The puppet master answered and was surprised by the mysterious expression in Itachi's eyes._

"_Like Leader-sama said to, I broke her. Correction: shattered her. She needs you to comfort her." Sasori raised an eyebrow but left the room nonetheless._

_He walked into her room and knocked. He heard a click and when he opened, he saw her sobbing on the bed. He knew she used her kekkei genkai to unlock it and although he felt proud, he knew now was not the time for praise but for comfort. He sat next to her and the minute he did, she latched onto him and sobbed her eyes out. While this was going on, he soothed her and told her everything was alright. After a good thirty minutes of comfort, Moriko managed to contain herself but Sasori saw the coldness that had emerged. "Moriko-san, remember tomorrow we leave to get Shukaku." She nodded and stood up dabbing at the drying tears._

"_You are right; I need to be strong for Kakashi." She walked into her bathroom and Sasori frowned. He had not pried into what Itachi showed her in Tsukiyomi but those two were the only ones who figured out why the suffix was dropped from Kakashi's name._

End Flashback

* * *

Sasori looked at Sakura as he told her about meeting his spy and smiled as the girl had a look of pure happiness. As he collapsed he smiled thinking about the fact that thankfully Moriko knew the jutsu; it was all a matter of if she wished to use the jutsu.

* * *

Kakashi's random warp holes that appeared were not as close as possible due to Moriko's proximity but there were some times when she felt like she barely scraped out of a situation. She felt Sasori's life force die and grabbed Deidara's arm. He looked at her and within an instant nodded. After making a clone, she jumped off of the clay bird and dashed through the trees back through the cave. Kakashi did not even notice she was gone and after much effort managed to obtain the other arm of the bomber. When Deidara landed, Moriko's clone dissipated and Team Gai arrived to confront Deidara who frowned. "Damn this just got more difficult."

* * *

Moriko thankfully concealed her chakra signature and went undetected by Chiyo and Sakura as they passed each other. She reached the battleground and her eyes widened. _So many puppets…_ She walked along looking for something familiar when red hair caught her view. She ran to him immediately and saw his heart container had been pierced. She winced as she sat down and pulled the swords out. She laid him at her back and seeing the dying smirk on her master's face filled her with odd emotion. _His face is still so perfect…_ She stroked his face and ran a finger over his lifeless lips. Narrowing her eyes, she ran through the hand signs that Sasori had taught her not so long ago and placed her hands over his shattered heart container.

* * *

Team Kakashi and Team Gai were searching the area for possible signs of Moriko while Naruto was using shadow clones to carry Gaara. Neji was glancing around frantically until he pointed at the area towards where Sakura and Chiyo had been fighting. Eyes wide, the battle weary Kakashi dashed back to see Moriko crying over Sasori's dead body. The emotionless façade had shattered and once again, she had been broken to be won over by the other side.


End file.
